


Yandecember 2019

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [138]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Other, Yandecember, challenge, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A challenge that took place in December of 2019 with Yandere as its theme.Lingeringchaos and ZionKilse's Yandecember
Relationships: Cross/Epic, Cross/Ink, Dream/Cross, Dream/Ink, Error/Fresh, Error/Outer, Gaster/Aster, Geno/Reaper, Goth/Palette Roller, Ink/Error, Napstablook /Mettaton, Nightmare/Ccino, Nightmare/Dream, Nightmare/Nightmare, Parable/Exemplum, Sans/Papyrus, Sans/Toriel, dust/blue, lust/error
Series: tales of the unexpected [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	1. Snowed Ins

The ERROR hated universes like this, where shortcuts and portal making could only take place in certain areas. Which was far away from the haunted manor he had found himself in. 

The drive to get here not only got on his nerves but a few others as well. 

Now the mega glitch was trapped with monsters he did not even like thanks to Blue begging him to join the Star Sanses for their Giftmas party. 

Because of out-coded characters normally have long life spans, so instead of having Giftmas once every year, they had it every hundred years. 

During this time, which laster twenty-eight days, all monsters in the multiverse had to call a truce. No fighting was allowed at all in this period... a couple of groups had learnt the hard way when Dream and Nightmare teamed up to teach this group a lesson...

It had not been pretty. 

And the ERROR feared the day when Nightmare rejoined his brother because the pair made for an unstoppable force when together.

Thankfully Nightmare did not come, he spends his Giftmas alone not wanting to see anyone, even the Gloom and Doom Boys- he claims that all the happiness in the air made him sick. 

From where he sat on the windowsill of a very large window, he turns his skull and takes his sockets away from the piled up world of white outside the glass. 

Which was nothing like his Anti-Void, this snow was a light grey compared to his home. 

Most of the plans for this trip had been outside activities, however, he had snowed heavily last night and now the world was under a thick blanket of snow. 

The mega-glitch sees Blue wandering around in the huge living room of the manor, looking a little lost. 

"*what's the matter?" The ERROR calls over to the third member of the Star Sanses, who looks up in fear for a brief moment then seemed to remember where he was and began making his way over to him. 

Blue and Blueberry were two different Swap Sanses. 

Blueberry was his 'friend' and he actually liked him, Blue was the Swap Sans who somehow met up with Dream and Ink to form a team- he never got the story of how this happened. 

The differences with Blue was this Swap Sans would actually fight back and even hurt Error, sometimes to the point of almost killing him. 

And normally Error would spend his Giftmas with Blueberry and his parties, even if he complained about them. 

When telling Blueberry that Blue had begged him to join his party and somehow got him to agree, his friend was very disappointed. 

Even his 'brother' had been disappointed. 

"*I CANNOT FIND INK ANYWHERE?!" Blue told the ERROR as he reached him, "INK SAID HE WAS COMING HERE BEFORE US TO GET THINGS READY!"

"*not as if we can do anything in this." Error says nodding towards the window, "and i ain't seen him. he didn't travel with us so i didn't think he was here."

"*MAYBE HE GOT DELAYED!" Blue thought aloud with a hum, then smiles brightly, "NO MATTER! WE ALL CAN JUST HAVE FUN WITHOUT HIM AND THEN TEL=L HIM WHAT A GREAT TIME WE HAD!"

With a strange laugh and a dramatic pose, the swap Sans departed, rushing off into the next room, no doubt still searching for his friend.

The ERROR just stared then looks back at the snow outside the window- his thoughts went to Geno, who had also come with him. 

Error was actually Geno v2 who became an ERROR after getting trapped in the Anti-Void while playing with his DETERMINATION- he did not remember much of that time, but Geno told him they were good friends. 

Reuniting with the blood glitch had been strange, Geno no longer lived confined to the SAVE SCREEN and instead was living in the 'Valley of Death' with Reaper Sans. 

One time Error accidentally called Geno 'brother' and after a stunned silence, Geno began happily calling his 'bro'. It was nice...

Geno was very happy with his mate. 

And Error was happy for him, he visits him once a week now. 

When Geno told him he was going to come with Error to Blue's party, he had been surprised. 

The glitch and reaper normally kept themselves to themselves, coming to someone else's party for a single day and then disappearing back to their domain. 

This party was being held for fourteen days in a manor belonging to G Sans who now lived on the surface. 

Error did not know much about this G Sans, only that he was friends with Ink and was very rich. Rich enough to build this manor on the surface and live comfortably. 

Error glances around, there was no one else around. But he knew there was more. 

The coach they came to travel on was half-filled- Error had sat at the front with Geno and Reaper, along with Red and Sci, while the others all sat as far away from the ERROR as they could. 

Red and Sci was another happy couple he had to put up with, along with his brother and death flirting with each other. 

Sci was nice enough, he was a neutral player in the multiverse and was the only one with any copies. Many 'good' and 'bad' came to him for help and advice. Of course, he asked for a certain price. 

Which were offered weird things... later Error discovered that it depended on the monster who was asking what the price would be. 

Once he saw Sci do a project for Candy Sans for the price of cocoa beans. And from Nightmare, he asked for a human SOUL. 

From ERROR it could range from his strings to a universe's core code. 

Error tries to think who else was in the manor. There was a Classic Sans, a Swap Fell Sans, a Dance Sans, a Chess Sans, a Shift Sans, a Mob Sans, a Outer Sans, a Lust Sans and a Ruby Sans. 

They were all copies and Error had all fought against them before, so he understood their unease with him. 

Hearing footsteps the ERROR turns his skull to see Dream and Dance marching over to him.

Both had grim expressions on their features. 

"*Error, have you been here all morning?" Dream questions him firmly, as he came to a stop in front of him. 

"*yeah..." Error answers blinking in confusion at the harsh tone being used on him. 

"*And night? You do not sleep as I remember." Dream questions him again with that same tone, he now had a deep frown on his brow. 

"*that's right. i was here all night. knitting and watching the snow pile up." Error explains as he points to a pile of socks and leg warmers, "is something wrong?"

"*Yes." Dream told him with a nod, looking angry and sad at the same time, "Three piles of dust was discovered in the West Wing. We confirm them to be Chess, Ruby and Shift Sanses by the items that were left before."

Error sat there surprised and a little bewildered, how had he not notice the universe's movements, normally he knew when a FIGHT was happening nearby. 

Then the ERROR glares at the pair, it was clear who they were blaming. 

"*i was here all night and morning." Error spat at them angrily, "i may be a error but i was a sans and sanses keep-"

Error trails off, blinking hard and making the pair stare at him.

"*my brother?" Error suddenly asks looking worried, "is my brother alright?"

"*We ran into Blue a little while ago." Dream told him almost gently now, "We explained what was happening, he and the Swap Fell are going around everyone's bedrooms to see if all is well."

Error leaps up and ran past the pair, with surprising speed he makes his way across the large living room and rushes out of the door into the wide hallway. 

The ERROR cared little for those three of that been dusted, Chess had broken his skull before, Ruby had broken his forearms and Shift had blasted him hard in the back. 

They were not like the ERROR who could RESPAWN in the Anti-Void, dying outside their universe meant it was game over for them. It was a risk everyone knew when they left their worlds. 

Error pants heavily, he was standing outside his brother's room- down the hallway he sees Blue and Black at someone's door, looking his way. 

Not caring for their watchful gaze, he knocks on his brother's door.

It opens straight away. 

"*hiya error. thought ya would come." Reaper greets him with a smile, yet his sockets were lowered to the phone had held in both hands tapping away with his thumbs, "geno will be happy."

Error tries to look around the black robe wearing skeleton, but he could not see past the robes that was floating all around the Grim Reaper by some invisible wind.

"*where is geno?" Error snaps at the deadly skeleton who merely smiles wider and happily continues to tap away.

"*geno went with g and mob." Reaper told him brightly, "blue asked everyone to search for the others. wanted them to go in groups of twos or threes."

"*the others? and why ain't ya searching." Error continues on, frowning deeply, "ya mate is walking about when there's a killer on loose. how can ya be so calm?"

"*geno will be fine." Reaper told him in a lazy manner, which made Error grit his teeth, "mod and g are strong monsters. as for me. i'm keeping everyone connected."

"*by playing with ya phone?" Error says unconvinced looking to Blue and Black, who now had Lust with them, "ugh. i hate that guy."

"*what guy?" Reaper asks, at last, looking up from his phone to see who Error was talking about, "lust? he has done nothing to ya right?"

"*no. but he keep trying to touch me." Error explains with a shiver, wrapping his arms around himself, "i keep telling him not to. i keep trying i don't like him coming on to me. but he won't stop."

Reaper nods, a deadly expression appearing on his features for a moment, then that lazy look returns and his gaze returns to the phone.

"*what about the others?" Reaper continues on, "is there's anything else ya don't like. i heard ya talking with geno on the coach. most here have done something to ya. but not all."

Error blinks, trying to remember just what he had said to Geno, Reaper he had thought had been asleep the whole time. Sci and Red had been with him too, sitting opposite them. 

"*well. g broke my ribs. mob shattered my spine." Error recalls then the time when Ink wanted to see what would happen if everyone rushed at the ERROR at the same time, "dance broke my legs... and ya know the rest."

"*yes. blue, dream and ink have killed ya many times." Reaper says darkly as he glares at the phone, "the only ones who had not harmed ya is geno. sci. red. and outer."

"*well... outer has not hurt me directly." Error says after his words sank in, causing Reaper to look up sharply, sockets narrowed, "outer would tell ink or dream whenever i went to stargaze..." the mega-glitch suddenly looked sad, "i can't go there to stargaze anymore. and the other outers and closed off unless i go there to destroy."

"*i see." Reaper rumbles seemingly more to himself than Error. 

"*where is geno?" Error suddenly asks him, "i want to in his group."

"*g. mob and geno. have gone to the basement." Reaper told him with a small smile, "that place is like a maze and only g knows how to get through it."

"*heh. that's no problem for a glitch." Error told him with a laugh, "i can glitch through walls!"

Reaper merely smiles at this and then went back to tapping on his phone.

"*ERROR!" Came Blue's voice, turning he sees Blue, Black and Lust walking up to them, "WE ARE ABOUT TO GO TO THE BASEMENT! WE HAVE LOST CONNECTION WITH G'S TEAM!"

Error's sockets widen and he spun around to see the Grim Reaper's smiling face.

"*geno will be fine. he is strong." Reaper told him softly and gently, sockets leaving the phone and still tapping away. 

"*ya not coming?" Error asks him with a growl, and Death shakes his skull 'no', "useless punk." turning to the other three skeletons, "come on. let's go."

"*YES. LET'S GO." Black, the Swap Fell Sans, says darkly as his sockets glowed with rage, he spun around and marches towards the direction of the staircase. 

Blue and Lust quickly followed behind- he glances back, staring at the ERROR with an odd look, he smiles as his eyelight burns with tiny hearts and then he winks. 

Error pauses, the desire to find Geno was not being overtaken by his fear of being touched by Lust.

Error shook his skull hard, "*no. my brother comes first!"

Error took one last look at the Grim Reaper who was looking at him in a loving way, almost the same way he looks at his mate Geno. 

Turning back, he hurries along, easily catching up with the three skeletons. 

**XD ~ DX**

Reaper had been right, this place was like a maze. 

Error wanted to glitch through the walls but Blue pointed out that if this monster had enough power to take down three Sanses, then they should stay together. And he knew it was wise to do so, if there was more than one, he could let Blue, Black and Lust get attacked and make a run for it with Geno. 

As the ERROR moves along he tries to think just who would take on three Sanses. 

G Sans was strong on his own, he could have easily have killed those three. 

Dance was only strong when fighting with someone. 

Dream and Blue were powerful after the years of battling 'dark' Sanses.

Black was strong was mighty because of his world he lived in. 

Outer and Red, who was currently with Sci, was strong but not as much as the others. Sci lacked strength. 

Lust might be the weakest one here.

"*WHY IS IT SO COLD DOWN HERE?" Black growls out darkly. 

"*I REMEMBER G SAYING THIS MORNING THAT SOME OF THAT SNOW GOT SO HEAVY THAT IT BROKE ONE OF THE WINDOWS DOWN HERE." Blue answers as he peers around the corner, on seeing nothing he starts marching down the next corridor. 

"*there's a door here darling!" Lust calls to Blue pointing the wall he had just past, Blue looks back and frowns. 

"*THAT WAS NOT THERE BEFORE!" Blue says hurrying back and stares at the large metal double doors.

Black marches over and studies it along with Blue.

Error kept back not wanting to go near Lust who had been winking at him the whole time. 

'*go to hell.' Error thinks grimly taking a step back as he pulls a disgust looking expression, which only served to make the heated skeleton smile at him. 

"*OH! IT IS OPENING!" Blue cries out in surprise, he summons his war hammer and held it tightly, "IS EVERYONE READY?!"

Black summons some bones to his hands and grins boldly, while Lust got a step away and summons his own set of bones, which did not hum with the same power as the swap fell's. 

Error merely walked in, strolling right in front of them all and not bothering to summon anything. 

The small room held a small staircase that leads downward, looking like there was a second basement in this maze of a basement. 

"*DID G TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?" Black hisses at Blue looking ready to kill for a second. 

"*NO." Blue replies back steady following Error, "LET'S GO!" 

They all moved as one with Error in the lead, Blue and Black just behind him either side and Lust at his back... which he did not like. 

The stairs seemed to be going on forever, suddenly the ERROR felt a ripple in the code making him pause for a second; he felt the questionable gazes upon him and continued on. 

'*ink mush have arrived.' Error thinks darkly, 'dirty cheater. i had to endure that coach ride and he just goes ahead and broke the rules of this world.' 

Suddenly a loud pain-filled scream echoes throughout the confined space they were in- it was coming from below them. 

"*QUICKLY!" Blue cries out in alarm, snapping everyone out of their little daze. 

Error rushes down, '*please don't let that be geno!'

At last, they reached the bottom where there were some more large metal double doors. 

Blue and Black dart past Error and throw themselves upon the doors, forcing them open. 

Error runs in behind and froze at the scene in front of him.

Ink was against the far wall tied up with red strings, blood and dust coated his bones and clothes.

There were piles of dust everywhere. Blood and dust were covering the floor and parts of the walls. 

Dance was in the middle of dusting- he fades away and his SOUL breaks apart. 

Then there was Dream, lying broken on the floor, gasping in pain and agony, his skull was twisted to look upwards, facing his attacker with hard eyes. 

Blue and Black wasted no time to rush at the enemy while the ERROR was still too stunned to move. 

Then it clicked. 

Blue and Black were going to attack his brother. 

Raising his hands and knocking off his glass, he grabs his sockets and rips his strings from them, then he sent them flying as he throws his arms outwards- he captured both of their SOUL as they came inches away from Geno. 

Geno merely turns around to stare at the pair of Swap Sanses dully, there was no emotion on his features. 

Then he blinks as he studies the blue strings. 

Geno smiles brightly when he finally notices Error slowly walking towards him at the same time, drawing his new puppets away from his beloved brother. 

"*geno." Error says carefully, "what are ya doing?"

"*'doing'?" Geno questions as he raises a hand and starts drumming his fingers on his chin with his single eyelight looking to the ceiling- his fingers were covered in rich red blood that for once did not belong to him, "mmm. protecting my brother."

"*your brother?" Error repeats numbly, his mind went straight away to the After Tale's Papyrus who was currently living his happy ending with the forth After Tale Sans. 

Error actually did not remember the full events that happened in After Tale, or when he was After Sans or even Geno v2. But he did remember the insane love Geno had for the Papyrus. 

"*yes. my beloved little brother." Geno continues on staring at Error, his socket now burning with an unworldly red and blue, "my sweet little error. error. error my brother."

Error realizes his SOUL brother was staring at him with that same intent love he used to have whenever he spoke of Papyrus. 

Then it clicked. 

Error was the little brother. 

The ERROR crashes.

REBOOT

The ERROR woke up, then blinks. 

Sitting up quickly he looks around and sees that he was no longer in that cold dark basement filled with blood and dust. 

He was in the same living room, sitting on the same windowsill, staring at the same snow pile that was against the outside glass. 

Turning he sees Geno, now clean, sitting drinking tea with Reaper, Sci and Red. 

Blinking he climbs to his feet and went straight over to Geno, flops down beside him and leans against his form. 

"*i think i had a bad dream." Error says his SOUL brother as he rubs his cheeks against Geno's shoulder as he hugs his arm- the mega-glitch had no issue with touching other glitches. 

"*don't worry bro. i'm here." Geno told him wrapping an arm around him, "and i won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

'*what does he mean by that?' Error thinks as he sits up and smiles his thanks at the kind words. 

Looking over to the grinning Reaper, who appeared very pleased with himself, then over at Red and Sci who was huddled together. 

"*where is everyone?" Error questions blinking and glancing around in confusion, "they didn't go out did they? we're still snowed in."

"*heh. naw. they are all dead." Reaper told him plainly, making the ERROR stare at Death in shock and then slowly he looks to Geno was smiling at him. 

"*i baked you a chocolate cake. with chocolate milkshake." Geno told him sweetly, "would you like some now. dinner won't be for another four hours."

Error was about to reply that he did not need to eat, then he sees Reaper looking at him shaking his skull quickly.

"*yes please brother." Error answers with a bright smile, which earned him a hug. 

When Geno let go he turns and glitches, vanishing from sight. Almost like a shortcut... but that's not right, this code that been written so no shortcuts could occur in this place. 

"*what was that?" Error questions firmly glaring at Reaper, he looks over at Red and Sci to see them looking a bit fearful. 

"*geno glitched out when he heard ya were coming to stay with their enemies." Reaper starts to explain and at last lowers the phone to his laps, "ya know how he always wanted to save his brother? it haunted him for a long time."

Error nods and gestures for him to continue. 

"*well. after ya met up and began calling him brother." Reaper went on with a small smile on his jaws, "he started getting better. it took some time to realize..."

"*spit it out death!" Error snaps at him, glaring hard.

"*heh. when i asked if he wanted to visit papyrus and the new after sans. do ya know what he said to me?" Reaper questions him, his features grim and dark, yet he somehow kept that smile on his jaws. 

"*if i knew i wouldn't be asking." Error told him dully, with a glitchy sigh. 

"*'who is papyrus?'" Reaper told him without emotion, "is what he said."

Error blinks, trying to take in this new information. 

"*wait what?" Error asks him clearly confused. 

"*the fact that he was the one who didn't save his brother has always played on his mind." Reaper says sadly now, he glances over to Sci, "sci has been following his mental health. somewhere along the line. his mind began thinking of ya has his 'brother' instead of his papyrus."

"*yes." Sci agrees with a firm nod, leaning into his silent mate, "when he kept asking me if you were his brother. i told him in a sense you were. he seemed happy with that. and then began to improve..."

"*until he started remembering all the horror ya told him about what ink and the others done to ya over the years," Reaper spoke up once more, looking a little angry, "then he had a meltdown when he realized ya was going to be staying with those who always killing ya." 

"*he replaced me with his brother in his mind?" Error mutters aloud, completely stunned, then shaking his skull, "wait a sec." he turns to Reaper, "why did ya not stop this madness! he hurt the artist! ink will come back just like me! and dream! if dream is dead then so is my friend! nightmare!"

"*don't worry. geno had enough sense not to harm him..." Sci says with a smirk, "the only reason that i wasn't harm was that he knows i'm your friend. and he knows you like red's chocolate. he still there. just a little insanely in love with you.. er the brotherly kind."

The Science Sans smiles at him. 

"*but you can't kill anyone or let them die." Error growls at Reaper. 

"*i can't kill anyone. but i can let them die." Reaper explains to him sweetly, then raises his phone and began playing with it.

Error blinks and realizes that his brother had just return a chocolate cake in hand and places some chocolate milk on the coffee table.

"*from now on bro. i won't let anything happen to you." Geno told him as eye flaring up with that promise. 


	2. Sledging

When Papyrus requested of him to build him a sledge to slide down the hill, the only thing he could think of was to build it out of metal.

So he set about his task and constructed a sledge for both of them to fit on.

Now Sans strolls behind a humming Papyrus who held the large metal sledge with ease. Soon they arrived at the very top overlooking the slope.

Sans frowns at the snow, it looked a bit dark, almost a grey colour.

But his beloved Papyrus had already set the sledge down and settled inside- Sans quickly hurries over and sat down in front of him.

"ARE YOU READY SANS?" Papyrus questions with pure joy in his voice.

"*heh. we're already over the sl'edge. no going back now." Sans told him leaning against the taller ribs who he could look up and wink at him.

Papyrus had a little pout on his jaws, "SANS! I GOING TO LET THAT ONE SLIDE FOR NOW!"

Sans grins at this and get to quickly face forward when Papyrus suddenly pushes them off the edge and down the slope.

Papyrus starts to cheer loudly as they went. And as they travelled downwards and gained speed, the snow seemed very fine and was being thrown into the air, creating a strange cloud.

Sans coughs and blinks past the str- wait... was this dust?

Sans blinks once more, breathing in he could taste the dust that was being thrown up as they sped down.

It had a hint of old magic in it and he just knew it was monster dust.

Suddenly they were at the bottom and Sans just sat there leaning against his beloved Papyrus, who remained oddly silent now.

Slowly turning he looks up to see Papyrus's expression, he seemed oddly proud of himself. "*papyrus. what was that?" Sans says with a small laugh.

"THAT WAS THE DUST OF ALL THE MONSTERS WHO DARED FLIRTED WITH YOU WHILE WE WERE WORKING!" Papyrus answers with ease, he grins boldly.

"*heh haha. that's funny paps." Sans says with a mad grin, "ya never guess what."

"WHAT?!" Papyrus questions leading down for a quick kiss on the teeth.

"*this sledge is made from the metal from the mettaton that flirted with ya from the last universe." Sans explains to him, his beloved Papyrus suddenly looked delighted at this news.

"REALLY!" Papyrus says joyfully as he looks at the metal with a little more interest, then turning to Sans, "MY WONDER SANS DID THAT FOR ME! YOU MEET MY STANDARDS!"

"*i hope so. we've been mates for over a hundred years now." Sans says as he rises to his feet; Papyrus jumps up and grabs their sledge.

"ERROR HAS HE HAS ANOTHER JOB FOR US!" Papyrus told him as they start walking up the hill once more, "HE SAID WE CAN START ONCE WE FINISHED OUR BREAK!"

"*another cleanup job huh?" Sans says grinning like mad, his sockets burned with red, save for his left eye that had a hint of blue and purple within it- Papyrus own sockets burned blood red.

Dusty Sans of Error's Red Echo Family, formerly the original Dust Sans of Nightmare's Gloom and Doom Boys, walks along with his mate, Endy Papyrus.

They worked as a team to empty Swap Tale universes, due to the fact that Error was unwilling to do so himself anymore.

The pair loved each other to death and anyone who dared tried to bring them apart would meet a terrible fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Sans and Papyrus from my story called 'HAPPY ENDING!'


	3. Picking out a tree

The night's sky was clear, not a cloud in sight to black the dim stars- their light was being overshadowed by the bright glow of the red moon that hung overhead.

It filled the huge forest below the with an eerie red light.

Deep within this dark forest, a skeleton ran.

This skeleton had brilliant silvery-white bones, that glows like the true moonlight, he wore dark purples jacket and purple trousers, with dark navy boots and black cape with a white crescent moon on the back with a small golden star above it.

Purple eyelights watches his steps carefully in his mad flight for freedom, jumping over roots and small brushes as he went along.

He kept pauses slightly to gaze over his shoulder.

The skeleton was panting heavily now, sweat had formed on his skull.

Nightmare Sans, the uncorrupted version continues to race onwards into the dark of night, glad that skeletons had the ability to see through the blackness as if it was day.

Suddenly he sees a break in the trees, the once dense forest had now thinned out.

A small hopeful smile came across his jaws, he rushes forward then halts in his tracks- he could feel him getting closer.

With a gasp he took of running at full speed, needing to out of this area to be able to use a portal or maybe call out to Dream with his SOUL.

'*all most there!' Nightmare thinks as he sees the clearing now, 'all most there!'

He was there.

Nightmare throws himself down on the ground landing hard on the cold surface of the forest ground.

Gazing through the foliage he sees him.

The corrupted Nightmare.

He was on the forest's edge, stalking the area.

Nightmare steadies his breath and regains control of his breathing; then glancing around he tries to find a place to hide because while he could sense him, the other could not seem to sense him.

Nightmare carefully studies the area, there were three trees to pick from.

One large and tall, he had enough leaves to conceal him from view.

One was twisted and bent, he could easily stand there and walk around it if need be.

The last one was thick and short, it had large roots above ground which would make for a good place.

On his front, he slowly crawls towards the one he had picked, the one with the large roots; he tries to be as silent as he could as he went.

Nightmare freezes and glances over to the clearing, Nightmare was still there, hunting through the tall grass and then looking up in the trees.

Nightmare's back was turned.

Nightmare presses on, his eyelights focused solely on those roots, fear rushes through him, but he decides just to continue on.

For what seemed like forever, he, at last, reaches the thick tree roots and crawls in, not caring that his whole front was covered in dirt, his boots and trousers was already caked in mud and green stains.

Gripping onto the first roots he finds, he drags himself towards it and pulls himself inside.

With a slight huff, he drags himself further inside as far as he could go and twists around quickly, so that his back was resting against one of the root.

Glancing up he sees gaps in between the overground roots system, the red blood moon was directly above him, the beams came through and made his natural white glow turn red.

Closing his socket, he calms himself completely down and felt the pulse of his SOUL, which was strange for him, the Tree had always acted as his SOUL for both himself and Dream.

To have one of his SOUL felt strange.

Nightmare's mind went back to a few hours ago.

Nightmare thought it best to get rid of his weakness, meaning crash all memory, fears and remaining love of the original Nightmare, completely rip it out from him in order to get a hold of Dream and end it once and for all.

The problem was, Nightmare split into two.

And Nightmare was completely and utterly insane- both of them had their complete memories thoughts and feelings. With Nightmare that pain and agony were intensified a hundredfold.

Something touches the top of his skull, thinking it was a leaf or grass blade, he paid no mind to it- until it starts moving down his skull like thick water.

Blinking his sockets open, he quickly raises one hand and ran it over his skull, bringing it back down he stares at black muck.

Gradually, he looks up- he sees Nightmare's darkness oozing through the roots and dripping down on him.

Nightmare drags himself up and looks to the exit.

Nightmare blocked his path.

He had an insane look in his visible eye.

"*do not worry." Nightmare says darkly to him, grinning like mad as he came further into the roots, "i shall protect us. no will harm us ever again. i shall love you. i shall give us love we always wanted. i will kill anyone who dares tries take you away from me."

Nightmare could only stare as those tentacles came closer and closer, then slowly wrapping them around his form. They added to his already messy strains, they were bitter cold and chilled him to the bone.

'*i picked the wrong tree.' Were Nightmare's thoughts as he was brought into a tight embrace. Then he pauses to think... then hugs Nightmare back, because this was still him, this was still him who wanted to be loved just as much.


	4. Family Gathering

Gaster sat on his sofa, all the way back and on the side; one arm rested on the armrest, holding a cup of tea in his hands, while the other arm was wrapped around his mate, Aster, who had his feet up and was curling into his side. 

"Ink should be home soon, Love." Aster says softly, snuggling closer to his mate. 

"Yes, we were sure to remind him fourteen times this year." Gaster replies with a smile, he lifts up his cup and drank deeply, then once finished, set it on the one a small stand that was between the two sofas. 

It was their wedding anniversary and every year they had a family gathering, just the three of them, where they would spend four days together, catching up with Ink and enjoying each other's company. 

Suddenly a blob of bright pink paint forms, which made the two Gasters brow raise- Ink's paints reflected his current emotions; if he was happy he would use yellow, if he was angry he would use red and if he was in love, he would use pink. 

Ink appears from the now large pink paint, holding something in his arms... it turned out to be a strange black skulled skeleton, one that was glitching badly and had ERROR signs in his red sockets. 

This was the ERROR the fathers kept hearing about. 

"Ink?" Gaster questions as he takes in the sight of the grinning Ink- both sockets were an odd pink.

There was something else about their son... he was covered in blood and dust. 

"*Hi Dads! Look! I brought my mate with me this year!" Ink declares raising the ERROR in his arms higher slightly as if they could not see him. 

"Oh? My dear boy, congratulations." Gaster told him with a large smile, watching as this Error character suddenly comes to life and blinks at his surroundings. 

"*Thanks! I had a bit of a fight to make him mine!" Ink says in pure delight, "But he is mine now! All other suitors that challenged me for him are dust!"

"Ink, you and your mate are covered in blood and dust," Aster points out raising himself up now and looking him up and down for any wounds, "why don't you both take a shower."

"*Ok! Come on Error!" Ink says as he creates another pink paint portal, "I'll let you meet my Dads properly later! Let's get cleaned up first! I want you to make a good impression!"

The ERROR in his arms just continues to blink, looking around with narrowed sockets. Then cries out when Ink leaps into the paint. 

"Aw." Aster says after a moment, "It kind of reminds me of when we first got together."

"Yes, I killed all your admirers and you killed all of mine." Gaster agrees with a nod. The two Gaster grin insanely as they gave each other a loving gaze.

"Mmm... I wonder if Error killed off Ink's admirers?" Aster says after a moment passed, "I won't have him as my son-in-law if he has not."


	5. Hot Chocolate

Dream sighs as he stares at the hot chocolate, finally places the tub away for good. 

Dream had been in love with Ink for the longest time and knew that he needed paints to feel and came to understand which paints did what. 

So he stole some paints and tested them up in different drinks, first the happiness paint, yellow, in order to discover which drink went undetected.

In the end, Dream found that it was hot chocolate that masked the taste of the paint so that Ink was not even aware he was drinking it. 

A few drips to start with and steadily increasing the amount. 

After that, he began made sure that he was the only one around Ink, scaring off others, even telling them over the Artist's SOULless state. 

Most Sanses do not like the SOULless thanks to what happened with the Charaes and the Floweyes, so once they learnt this, they kept their distance. 

Surprisingly it was the ERROR had was the hardest to get rid of, the Protector and Destroyer had a strange relationship. 

The last time Dream went to him, Error looked at him with judging sockets, almost like he knew what was happening. Then told him he would stop meeting up with Ink. 

Dream rejoiced in this! 

However, Ink's behaviour did not change, while he did notice his eyelight becoming pink more often. It just did not seem to be working... 

That was fine...

Dream smiles, during the three years he had been mixing the paint in the hot chocolate and scaring others off, he met someone else. Someone who could truly love him. 

It was not something that happened overnight, it was and long drawn out over many months until he, at last, noticed that his feeling of love for Ink was no more and that Cross now won his heart.

Turning away from the kitchen counter Dream makes a portal of light right into Cross's new home-

Dream froze at the sight of blood on the floor, walls and even ceiling.

"* _Dream_ ~" Came a sweet voice, "I thought I might find you here!"

Spinning around he sees a crazed looking Ink covered from skull to toe in blood and dust, on the wall behind him was a broken Cross held up by harden paint. 

"*Even though you love me," Ink went on grinning like mad, "everyone who else has left me. Forgot me. Moved on. But you won't right? Because you love me and only me!"

With that Ink brings out Cross's own sword from nowhere and stabs the broken skeleton before Dream would even react. 

Dream felt tears full in his sockets, until more Sanses, Cross did not have a universe, he would not come back with a RESET. 

"*Why are you crying Dream?" Ink purrs out, he starts to move towards him, letting go of the sword that stays embedded into the walls while Cross's dust falls to the floor, "We can finally be together! Just you and me!"

Dream steps back in horror and disbelief, he then stares with angry sockets... that was when he noticed Ink's eyelights. They were a circle of an odd shade of pink with a red dot in the centre.

  
  
Dream stook as Ink made his way over to him and gave him a loving hug. 


	6. Snow Fort Building

The air was cold, the harsh winds were colder. 

Cross sat in the icy snow gathering it up to build their snow fort- raising he turns and sees Ink carefully piling it on from the last snow pile he gave him. 

Standing, Cross wanders back over to his new mate...

Dropping the snow he starts building the snow fort with Ink. 

It should have been fun...

Cross glances over to Ink, a large glitchy cross was over his sockets and there was a bright smile on his jaws. 

'*I did didn't want him to leave.' Cross thinks to himself bitterly, 'all I wanted was from him to stay... I didn't mean to...'

In a fit of madness and desperation, he had sealed Chara, fought Dream and Blue, then used his code alteration to bring Ink to his side, as his mate. 

Everything was fine! It was going so well! 

They came to an abandoned universe to live their lives out in peace. 

It took a while to realize... this was not the same Ink he had fallen in love with. The same Ink he would have killed for. 

So Cross decided to let Ink go...

There was a problem. 

Something he did not even think about.

Ink had no SOUL, which messed with the effect- he could not return Ink to his former self. 

What was more, Ink acted when Cross had first gone mad. 

A few members of Dream's Star Council had found them as soon as they tried to take him away, Ink killed every last one of them without mercy- dust had rained down from the sky as the Artist threw them up into the air and killed them one by one. 

That was a few months ago...

And now whenever Cross tries to run away or get help, Ink goes mad. 

Cross stares at the strange Ink had been formed through his mistake, wondering if the Ink he knew was somewhere inside. 

Suddenly Ink turns and smiles at him, "*We will always be together. You will never leave me. Right Cross!"


	7. Wrapping presents

Nightmare groans loudly, he had lost all of his Boys to death, each one resetting back to their own universes and he was wondering if he should just leave them. 

Somehow, Dream had managed to give them a happy ending and he did not want to ruin for them, not when they had given him so much over the years. 

Nightmare wanders about the empty manor, memories of those times when a small piece of happiness managed to worm its way into his SOUL. 

Now he was alone... and he was wondering if he should seal himself, turn himself to stone as he had done to Dream all those years ago. 

It was not like he was needed now. 

One of the Star Warrior had managed to cut off and capture a piece of his darkness. Every piece was actually an Apple of his tree and the one that was caught was a Dark Apple. 

Meaning that Dream could form another Nightmare if he wanted and restore Dream Tale. 

That was a year ago and had not seen his brother since then, so he was guessing that was what happened. However, if another Nightmare was born, Nightmare could die without harming his brother...

Another thing that had been happening was that attacks on him was getting worse, he could not understand why every 'good guy' was out to get him as if their lives depended on it.

There was a loud banging that made him frown, it was coming from the basement. 

Melting into the shadows he opens a portal to the basement comes out of the shadows there. 

Nightmare's jaws part slightly, it was the four captains of the Star Warriors;

A Fell Undyne- who was trying to get out of her ropes. 

A Asgore who was staring behind him without once looking his way. 

A Swap Papyrus who was glaring at him as if he was to blame. 

And a Fell Swap Alphys, who was looking behind him and then at him and then behind him once more. 

Nightmare noticed that they were tied with some kind of ribbons. 

"*Surprise!" Came joyful voice that was laced with darkness. 

Nightmare spun around and came face to face with his grinning brother- who looked like him, covered in darkness. 

"*dream." Nightmare breaths out in shock disbelief, "what did you do?"

"*Oh! I ate it!" Dream announces happily as he dances in front of Nightmare, showing off his new form. 

Nightmare could not believe his eyes, this had only taken one Apple? One? When Nightmare had the remaining ninety-eight and Dream had a Golden Apple and a Dark Apple. 

Nightmare realized that for Dream to become like this with only one Dark Apple, meant that his despair ran deep. 

"*Well brother?!" Dream cries out with a pout, he had his fist balled in front of him, going up and down as he tries to get Nightmare's attention, "What do you think?! Do you like me now?"

Dream steps forward, making Nightmare step back. 

"*Do you love me again?" Dream questions as the smile fall from his jaws. 

Nightmare had to stop or else would have walked right into the wrapped monsters behind him. 

"*Can we be together again?" Dream asks his voice had lost all emotions. 

Nightmare glares at him, he raises his tentacles to fight back- each of them was meet with Dream's own tentacles. Unlike Nightmare's darkness that had a dark teal colour to it, Dream's darkness was deep yellow and when they came together, the colours began to mix. 

They turned different shades of reds, purples and even greens. 

"* _Brother_ ~" Dream says with a strange sigh, leaning forward with his arms and wrapped them around his neck, "What do you think of your gifts? I just wrapped them for you!"

Nightmare looks up to his tentacles and then back to his insane brother who came closer still- the tentacles seemed to be doing some kind of dance as they move around each other. 

It reminded him of two leopard slugs mating... which he had studied before a long time ago. 

Nightmare wished his mind had not gone there. 

"*thank you brother." Nightmare utters out, at last, choosing to talk this out rather than fight, "i am most pleased."

Dream's expression changes to one of pure joy and suddenly he pushes their bodies together. 

"*This feels so nice! I have missed you dearly." Dream told him in a loving voice, "We can be together again Night? Always and forever! Never parting!"

Nightmare glances at the insane happy smile on his brother's jaws, he knew that Dream was lost in the darkness. 

'*one apple.' Nightmare thinks to himself as he removes his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around his brother, 'it took just one apple for this to happen. just how unstable were you before?'

Dream tilts his skull, then his single eye welled up with tears and he cries, no bawls out loudly, continually moving against Nightmare like he could not get close enough. 

"*all is well brother." Nightmare says softly, rubbing his cheek against his brother's cheek, almost wiping the tears away like this, "i shall be with you. until you regain yourself."

"*'Regain'?" Dream asks with a loud sob, he pulls away slightly, "'Until'? Can we not be together?"

"*do you really think they will allow you to stay with me?" Nightmare questions turning his skull to gaze over his shoulder to the glaring Captains, "they will come. and they will take you away."

Dream pulls further away and starts playing with Nightmare's jacket, staring at it with interest. Nightmare looks back at Dream. 

"*I-I think I understand." Dream answers with a sad smile, stepping back and out of Nightmare's arms, "It is their fault."

Suddenly Dream's face twists and his tentacle rips out of Nightmare's embrace and stretched, becoming sharp points and then hit them all at the same time, right through their chests and into their SOULs- they did not even have enough time to scream. 

Nightmare spun around in time to see them dust and their SOUL break. 

The dark gold tentacles slowly come back the blood dripping off of them fasting than anything normal- they start to wrap around Nightmare, forcing him to turn back around. 

Dream was standing there with a blank expression which turned to joy on noticing Nightmare's gaze. He rushes into Nightmare's arms once more. 

"*Nothing will ever come between us again Brother!" Dream told him hugging him tightly. 

Nightmare again hugs him in return...

'*it took me a hundred years to regain my sense of reason.' Nightmare thinks as he held the giggling Dream close, 'it should not take long for dream who only had one...? then again. the darkness should not have spread with only one apple. and it had."

Nightmare pulls away making Dream moan in despair, then gave him a pout. 

"*dream. let us return home. together." Nightmare said to him giving him a kind smile.

"*Together." Dream said almost in a daze, then a bold grin came upon his jaws and he let out another sob and nods his skull, "Yes! Together! Home to Dream Tale!"

"*to dream tale. back to our beloved tree." Nightmare agrees with a nod, he melts into the shadows and Dream came with him. 

Now the pair of dark creatures stood upon a hill overlooking a valley, a river and a forest on different sides. In the centre of this hill was a large tree stump. 

Nightmare did not know how long it would take for Dream to regain himself from his darkness, but one thing was for sure, he was not going to leave him nor was he going to let anyone come between them while this happens. 

And then when Dream returns, he would let him go free. 


	8. Reindeer

Exemplum kept stayed under the shady area of the large lush green leaf filled tree, watching with narrowed orbits at the creature with strange horns that stood in a clearing. 

It had called itself a reindeer, where it came from no one knew... however, Parable loved those horns. Along with a few other birds, they kept hopping around the creature. 

Exemplum did not like it... however, he wanted to speak with it, only to know where they got those large horns from and where he could get them.

The jellyfish skeleton growls darkly, the heat of the afternoon sun was becoming unbearable and those dumb birds still had not moved away from the reindeer. 

Then they glance up and stare at him for a moment, Exemplum nods his to the right, hopefully, they knew that he wanted them to follow him. 

The reindeer creature seemed to have gotten the message, they told the birds had surrounded them that he had to get a drink and wanted to be alone while doing so. 

The birds did not question did, knowing that different creatures had different wants and needs. It was best just to listen or be eaten. 

As the reindeer wanders pass him, Exemplum pushes away from the tree and follows them- Before he left he took one quick glance over towards Parable and noticed that he was watching... there were no colour shapes in his sockets, they almost appeared empty. 

The jellyfish skeleton sub-monster turns away, deciding that it was the trick of the light and moves along, keeping close. 

He kept close to the cooler shadows, but he was beginning to sweat and tear up.

Thankfully, the creature mentioned drink, he was heading towards spring of water, so Exemplum could easily go in there.

The reindeer came to a stop in front of the spring of water and Exemplum went right past him, walking straight into the water and kneeling down into until it covered his skull and then came back up to stare at the new creatures. 

"Greeting!" The reindeer said to him with a bright smile, "And how are you?! Is there something you wanted from me? You had been staring at me the whole time."

"Yes, there was something I wanted." Exemplum says bringing up his strings, just in case, he did not know enough about this creature to know whether or not it was a threat to himself and Parable. 

"Yes?" The reindeer questions keeping his smile on yet the way he stood back meant that he might try and bolt.

Exemplum stares intently at the creature. 

"Your 'horns' things." Exemplum told the reindeer, looking at the other's skull, "I want them. Where can I get some from?"

The reindeer merely stares for a moment, then laughs loudly, then shaking his skull, grins at him. 

"*Jellyfish. My _antlers_ are attached to me! Just like those strings are attached to you!" The reindeer explains in good humour, giving him a small laugh, "However, I do shed them once a year, if I'm still here when that happens, then I'll give them to you."

"Can I see them?" Exemplum asks them, raising from the water and braving the sun's heat. 

"Sure, come on over." The reindeer answers him, nodding his skull.

Exemplum carefully walks over to them, there still was a chance that this creature might attack him. 

The creature was slightly taller than him, which he did not like; he glares at them for this insult, then circles them, trying to work out why Parable was so interested in these things. 

"You can touch them if you want." The reindeer offers, "all the birds have already!"

Exemplum glares at this piece of information, that meant that Parable had also touched them... maybe even have licked them. 

"When did you say they shed?" Exemplum questions them as he brings his strings up and gently wraps them around the antlers, the feel of them was interesting. 

The reindeer hums in through and then smiles, "Want to follow me? They might fall off at any time."

Exemplum thinks for a moment and then nods. 

**XD ~ DX**

Exemplum barely spoke to the reindeer during the two weeks of stalking them from the shadows, they seemed a little more sure of themselves now that the jellyfish skeleton was with him. 

And during this time Exemplum told Parable not to bother with him... he still came around with mangoes in his mouth- how he kept finding him inside the deep shadows of the trees, he was not sure. 

Every day during the evening when he was about to go off to sleep for the night, Exemplum would check those antlers. Gently he would wrap his strings around them a give them a light tug, feel them for a few moments and leave. 

One morning, the reindeer did not greet them at their normal spot, so he went hunting for them. 

Exemplum hears the sounds of creatures mumbling and wanders over when the creatures noticed him there, one by one they part ways for him to go through. 

Exemplum walks into the same clearly that the reindeer first appeared in, in the centre was the mentioned creature. 

They were on the ground with a frozen terrified expression on their features. There was blood surrounding them, painting the grass red- most of their bones were broken. 

"Wasn't this your mate?" A creature question, making Exemplum turn to see a spider skeleton looking at the reindeer, adjusting their glasses, then turning to him. 

"Mate?" Exemplum mumbles in confusion, turning to the spider who was sitting on a log. 

"I heard screaming, came from my web," The spider went on, "Looked around and could not see anything, then thump! He seemed to fallen from the sky."

Exemplum blinks at this, then slowly turns to look at the reindeer with more interest; they did look like they had fallen, right onto their back, scattering the spine, the back of the ribs and skull. 

The more he stares with more he felt like there was something missing- then it knew.

The antlers were missing. 

Exemplum huffs loudly in angry, he had wanted those to impress Parable with them, since his friend and the other birds, liked them so much. 

Exemplum saw no point in hanging around, if the antlers had been there, he might have had ripped them off and wash them. The jellyfish skeleton marches along the path, any who saw him rushes out of his way in fear. 

Exemplum came to a little stream where he knew his friend would be... and discovered that he was not there.

More than a little worried after the morning's events, he ran as fast as he could to Parable's nesting grounds- at the speed he went, it did not take long before he was by his friend's nest. 

Parable was sitting in his nest looking at Exemplum in confusion. 

"The reindeer was killed. I'm making sure you were alright." Exemplum explains as he comes nearer, stepping into the nest that was made into the ground. 

Parable gives him a bright smile, no doubt happy that his friend was checking on him.

Exemplum was the only other creature that Parable allowed into his nest. As soon as the jellyfish skeleton sat down, silky wings engulfed him and brought him to closer. 

Exemplum blinks then he frowns deeply, this was something Parable did when helping him sleep or for comfort. 

'Why would I need comfort? I'm not sleepy since I just woke up...' Exemplum thinks as he settles his skull on Parable's clavicle, closing his orbits. 

Exemplum smiles when he hears Parable's lovely voice filling the air around them, blocking out all the sounds of the world around them, making him feel like they were the only creatures on the island. 

Exemplum rubs his cheek over the clavicle, those antlers had felt nice, but nothing could compare to Parable's smooth bones. 

"Sorry about your mate Exemplum," Parable says softly as soon as he stops singing, "Heh. You want to know what he told me?" 

Exemplum opens his sockets and looks up to see red eyelight with a strange hue of pink surrounding them. 

"What did he say?" Exemplum asks his dear friend, 'so that reindeer had been male.' 

"Survival of the fittest. Fight for a mate and the winner gets the mate." Parable told him with a small laugh, "I know you like them... but sorry, but I threw them into the red water."

Exemplum frowns deeply, the red water was a strange hot way that lived at the top and even parts of the base of the single mountain which was in the centre of their island. 

They did not really know what its true name was, so simply called it red water. 

"Didn't I tell you never to go there." Exemplum grumbles out as he sat up to face his friend, "What if you pass out? Wait- What did you throw into it?"

Parable smiles sweetly at him, his gaze loving stares as if trying to drink in the sight of him. 

"Its has been such a long time since we been like this," Parable told him, his voice shaky and growing sad, "I've missed you."

Exemplum blinks then leant over and rubs his nose against Parable's nose. 

Parable stills and then gave him a joyful laugh and tighten his wings around him, being them closer. 

"I'm so glad you don't hate me!" Parable says with a broken sob, rubbing his cheek against Exemplum now, "He said some really cruel things! But I knew they were all lies! I believed in you Exemplum! My Exemplum!"

Exemplum brings his strings up and wraps them around his friend, returning the hug with a smile. 

"I missed you too. Sorry I was so long," Exemplum replies to his friend, pulling away to see the happy expression that was there now, "I just really wanted those antlers."

"Antlers?" Parable question tilting his skull in confusion. 

"You know, those horns." Exemplum explains with a forced smile, "To bad."

"Oh... So that was how he lured you away! I knew you liked them! But it was a trick!" Parable cries out loudly, then laughing for a moment before shaking his skull, "I knew those were lies! Ha!" then he lowers his skull to Exemplum's chest, "It felt like he was taken you away from me. I really thought you were going something far away. Somewhere where I couldn't read you."

Exemplum was suddenly hugged again, this time Parable had all but thrown himself at him. 

Exemplum's mind began to tick, a pattern of those spoken words came together and pieced together and then lined up. 

The reindeer had fallen from the sky- Parable had powerful wings, able to carry a full-grown monster if he wanted. 

The reindeer had said something cruel to Parable- Parable would have fought back if it was in self-defence. 

Parable missed Exemplum. Thought that the reindeer was taking him away. Two weeks was a very long time, so he could understand why his friend might have felt that way. 

Something else was lost on him, he felt he had his answer, just could not work out the reason why. 

"Why-No, How did you killed him?" Exemplum questions him a softly, causing his friend to go still.

"Oh don't hate me! He was the one who said we had to fight for you!" Parable told him mournfully, "He said that you were his mate now and that he would impale me! I did it for you! I just wanted to be with you always!"

Exemplum had his answer. 

The reindeer had lied to Parable about them being mates, his friend thought he was being tricked by the creature and had fought to free him under the pretence of one fighting for what want of mate. 

"Parable," Exemplum spoke up causing his tearful orbited friend to look at him, "I don't hate you. In fact, I am thankful to you. You saved me."

Parable smiles brightly, that same loving expression fills his features and his eyelights change between yellow and pink. 

Parable giggles happily, then leaning forward rubs his cheek against Exemplum once more. 

Exemplum smiles at him, delighted to be by his friend side once more and grateful that he had not needed those horns to make him happy like he thought- all he had to have done was stay with him. 


	9. Giftmas Carols

Napstablook decided that they liked the surface, it was a wide-open space that they could get lost in- they was sure that no one would miss them if they did. 

The ghost chooses to celebrate the first Giftmas on the surface, alone. 

Yet they got so much attention, it was merely because they was working for Mettaton now. While they loved working in music when the crowds turn their gaze to them made them want to vanish.

The ghost did their best for Mettaton's sake, they had been very kind to them. 

Thankfully every time the crowd stared too long at them, Mettaton would walk in front and recapture the crowd's focus- everyone told them it was because Mettaton thought over of themself and no one else and that was why they always stole the attention.

Napstablook did not mind at all. 

Suddenly they hear a low noise, like humming in the distance. It slowly grew louder. 

Then they knew what it was. 

It was 'Carol'.

They did not have this when they were back in the underground, it was something that was learnt while on the surface world. 

Carol meant singing on Giftmas by going from door to door in the middle of the night. 

The ghost floats towards the door and opens it, sure enough, Carol singers came strolling down the path, all looking at the treats in hand. 

That was another thing, from research, it was thought that one had to give Carol singers milk and cookies. This was the first time they had seen the singers, they had heard on the news that morning that some would appear so got everything ready just in case one did show up. 

Napstablook did not actually think any of the Carol singers would come- they saw no stripes, meaning these were all adults, however, they did not any child would be up this late. 

There was still twelve days until Giftmas and the researchers claim that the singers would only sing during this time. 

'*the surface is full of discovery.' Napstablook thinks to themselves as he smiles a small worried smile, as they came up and began singing- monsters did not have any 'Giftmas' music apart from the few that Mettaton had done in their early years, which were just some tracks that happened to be released on the same day as Giftmas. 

Napstablook hums along as the singers blairs out some heavy metal song that was the best-known form that time, and singing at the tops of their voices. 

The ghost gives a small smile, it truly was a classic. 

Then when the singers had stopped one stepped forward for their cookies and milk. A shy looking cow monster staring at them through hooded eyelids.

"Hello!" The cow greets them with a small smile, and the ghost realizes that they were female, "mm! Here!" 

The ghost glances down at the piece of paper. 

"I'm a big fan! I wrote this song for you!" The cow monster told them, blushing while her friends giggled behind, "I really love you!"

"...oh dear... thank... you... I'm sorry." Napstablook says to her slowly fading from sight, until they were completely gone, "I think you... should ...leave... really... sorry..."

The cow monster ready to cry, one of her friends came forward and began yelling at the end. Two went to comfort the cow and the other one began yelling alongside the other one. 

Napstablook watches the small group in pity... there was nothing they could do, it was already too late. 

Mettaton watched everything from the cameras they installed all over the house.

Suddenly the sound of chainsaw sounded out loudly and Mettaton appears, fusing so much that smoke was coming from their joints. 

The group stared in silence, completely not realizing just what was about to happen. 

The chainsaw came down and soon the singers began singing a different song. 

Nastablook really wished would not do this in front of his house. 

" _Blooky_ ~" Came Mettaton's insane voice, " _you love me right_ ~"

"...of ...course...sorry... I'm ...not ...good..." Napstablook starts but Mettaton had already gone back to normal, smiling brightly and charmingly. 

"Of course you do darling!" Mettaton laughs out in delight, posing as if all eyes were on them, however, those soulless eyes of the monsters on the ground was slowly dusting. 

"...could.. sorry..." Napstablook began though stops whatever they were going to say next. 

"Mm? You want me to sing for you?" Mettaton says in joy, removing the bloody chainsaw connections and tossing them to one side. 

Mettaton stood in front of where the ghost was and gave them a real performance. 

Napstablook smiles softly, enjoying the sound of his mad cousin's voice. 


	10. Giftmas Lights

Nightmare grins boldly as he watches the team of scientists he kidnapped a few years ago finally produce fruit. 

The ERROR always claimed science was better than ancient magic, however, Nightmare liked ancient magic over science. Yet he was willing to give it a chance. 

It was Giftmas, or rather Giftmas on Multiverse scale- universes have their Giftmas once a year, for out coded characters, someone decided that needed one too, so planned to let everyone know that their Giftmas once every hundred years. 

And this would be the third time that the Multiverse would be celebrating it. Sci Sans had given everyone a clock that would stay running only to a certain way, normal clocks would spin around outside of a universe and reset themselves to whatever universe they go in. 

So what kind of brother would Nightmare be if he did not get his dear Dream a gift? 

The gift of finding out just what would have happened if Nightmare had never eaten the appel. 

The ERROR had one day explained that there were multiverses beyond their multiverse, past the Void, to a place known as Omni Void. 

The Voices often talked about these places, getting confused with another Error and asking him how his offspring is, or demanding blood and dust from a certain character after wronging them. 

The ERROR went on to explain all these different Errors, since he seems that there was only one ERROR per multiverse, according to the rules of the Voice that this Omni Void belonged to. 

Error relates what the Voices call out to him, of flowers growing all over his body and eight mini Inks. Of him having three Inks as a mate and five offspring. Of _them_ having offspring and ruling over a universe as King and Queen... they were best friends here, so that would be too weird, but he was interested in the result. He even mentioned him begin a Guardian trying to save himself from fate's hand. Of when he and a female counterpart crossed the Void and accidentally switched. 

The list went on and on. 

Nightmare was impressed by the stories of other Multiverses, other Nightmares. Because like the ERROR, there was only one Dream Tale, only one Nightmare and Dream. 

So he requested an enormous favour from his friend, that was, go into the Void and find him a Multiverse. 

Going into the Void was a risk for most, not for the ERROR, who could walk in and out without much worry. 

Error continues on to explain about the Void since it was a gateway to the Omni Void. The Void was like a tiny bubble in the ocean that was the Omni Void, getting through the wall of the bubble was hard, if he was not gentle, he could pop it and lose their existence. 

Once he gets through their own bubble, he would need to get through to another one, to see what kind of Multiverse it was. 

There was another issue with this, those who go into the Void are lost in the minds of everyone. To counter thing, the ERROR had given him a single string and wrapped it onto his SOUL, allowing Nightmare to remember him. 

Because the string code was hard to make, Error could only give him one, meaning everyone else thought Nightmare was insane. But the creature of darkness cared little. 

Of course, the ERROR needed a little bit of help. That was where the scientists came in. They had built a machine had acted as a rope to Error's code, once the mega-glitch found what he was looking for, he would be 'pulled back in' and bring the other Multiverse along for a ride. 

Nightmare going to make two bubbles become one. 

And he, or rather the scientists got a tug on the other end, meaning that the ERROR found what he had been searching for. 

Nightmare's grin widens and he nods to the leading scientist who returns the nod- then turning back to the machine, he gives the order. 

Everything was engulfed in a white-hot light. Followed by a series of flashing lights in many different colours. 

Nightmare blinks and shook his skull, then slowly picks himself off the cold ground. Glancing around he sees the scientists doing the same. 

"*confirm it." Nightmare growls out and suddenly everyone in the large room began moving around once more, all clicking buttons and reads charts on their screens. 

"Nightmare, another Dream Tale has been discovered." The lead scientist told him, someone came rushes up to the Gaster and passes him a piece of paper, "another Reaper Tale has been discover..."

The Gaster frowns deeply.

"*spit it up." Nightmare snaps angrily, glaring at scientist. 

"All universes coming from the other side," The Gaster told him staring at him in the socket, "have been confirmed to be made up with Swap Universes. With a small per cent 'normal'."

"*that's because it is a swap multiverse." Came a glitchy voice, making everyone turn, "the whole thing. a swap. though the sanses are still the ones that make it out of their universes. oddly enough."

Nightmare turns and sees his old friend, who looked exhausted. The ERROR grins insanely. 

"*the seed universe for that multiverse was an under swap." Error explains walking over to him and flops down on a seat near the dark creature, "the dream tale story is off too. dream is the one to eat the apples."

Nightmare's eye widens as he took in this information. 

Nightmare's main goal had been to meet up with an uncursed version of himself and taunt his brother with it, but a cursed Dream sounded amusing. 

"*ya copy lives in the Anit-Void with my weak copy." Error goes on to say not looking impressed, "called 'reboot' and is a crybaby."

"*error you are a crybaby too." Nightmare told him with a smirk, then waits for it.

The ERROR stood up and stamped his foot, glaring at him, "*i am not a crybaby!"

"*heh. welcome back error." Nightmare told him his smirk becoming a smile now.

"*whatever." The ERROR said to him, "ya copy is in their anti-void. it seems that the voids and anti-voids have remained unconnected. which is a good thing." 

"*i need your help to get in." Nightmare points out roughy, looking at his tired friend..., "rest up and then come back."

"*tch. ya always ask for too much." Error rumbles and opens a glitching white portal, "come on. let's do it now. hurry up and do whatever so we can get rid of them."

Nightmare grins and looks over his shoulder at his Boys, everyone had been sleeping on the floor as the project went right into the night. They had all woken up and looked ready.

Everyone followed the ERROR into this new Anti-Void. 

**XD ~ DX**

Nightmare was highly amused by his weaker counterpart, who was trying hard to save his brother, much like his own brother was doing. 

"*what do you think of your gift dream?" Nightmare purrs out, he could feel the hurt and confusion coming off of his brother. 

It was beautiful. 

Well worth the time and energy he put into this project, even for this brief moment. 

Error had warned not to have the other Multiverse join their's for too long or it might get stuck that way. 

"*Nightmare what have you done?" Dream cries out to him, gazing towards the purple dressed white boned skeleton who looked like the brother he once knew, only older. 

"*a gift dream." Nightmare told him laughing softly, his tentacles move around him in his delight, "thought you would love to see what i would have looked like. if you had not of betrayed you."

"*Brother I did not betray you!" Dream cries out, coming forward, "Please come here and listen to my words! Let me explain the events!"

Nightmare was no longer listening. 

Something had shifted in the grand hall of the castle they were currently in. 

Whatever it was, it was watching them silently. 

"*Brother?" Dream's voice calls out to him, turning he notices that he had moved closer. 

Nightmare looks towards his counterpart, he had remembered that this Nightmare had mentioned not being able to feel Nightmare when he came to him. However, Nightmare knew that his Dream felt him and by the seems of things, this Nightmare knew when his brother was closer, while his own Dream did not notice. 

Nightmare gives an amused grin and grabs the other Nightmare threw him at his brother, then melts into the shadows. He appears high above on the arches of the ceiling, watching his brother struggling to his feet.

The other Nightmare had been tied up so was not much help. 

"*enjoying the show?" Nightmare questions the creature of pure light, he could feel the intent power coming off of him, "swap dream."

"*In my orbits. It is you so is the Swap." The new Dream says with his back to Nightmare, his voice was like a strong echo. 

Nightmare had thought that perhaps this Swap Dream would have been like himself, all goopy, however, this was not the case. 

This Dream had large golden wings, like is own Dream's, his bones were slightly tanned, but was much paler. The golden band that normally wrapped around his skull was wider and hovered above the skull. 

From behind Nightmare could see that this Dream was dressed in a fancy outfit, with the same greens of his brother. 

Slowly he turns and Nightmare sees the smug features of this Dream- he looked very similar, however, looked older than even his own Dream. 

When Dream got out of the stone he had encased him in, his body grew once more. Nightmare was still that age beneath his darkness- the rage, pain and betrayal of that day still were with him, along with the wounds he had gotten during that time. 

Nightmare studies him closer and sees that this Dream's eyelights was a lot smaller than his own brother's large golden one. And they were a paler gold too. 

Nightmare felt he was being studied as well, this was fine, as long as he did not come close. This Dream had the power of the ninety-nine apples of his world, just like Nightmare had the power of the ninety-nine apples of his own. 

To go against such a creature would not be wise until he had learnt more. 

Nightmare watches as this Dream lifts a foot and took a step, then suddenly was in his face. Nightmare's tentacles came around and grab hold of him, keeping the golden skeleton in place. 

"*Nightmare... how do you feel about those who harmed you?" This Dream asks with an emotionless expression.

"*heh. i killed every single last one of them." Nightmare told him with glee, his grin boldly.

"*You... would let me kill then for you?" This Dream says a flicker of gold appears, "you would not stop me? You would let me protect you from them?"

"*they are no longer around." Nightmare said this time frowning, remember Error's words when he told him that this Dream was completely insane, "and i do not need protection. i ate the apples of my tree. i have risen up beyond any normal monsters." 

Suddenly this Dream appeared delighted- a twitch of his wings was Nightmare's only warning when the Dream spread them up and broke out of his tentacle. 

Then he was being held, dipped back and kissed firmly. 

The Dream falls apart from him. 

"*I love you! Marry me!" This Dream declares with pure joy, "Let me kill any who has ever wronged you! Let me protect you! Let me stand by your side!"

Nightmare's highly intelligent mind tried to work out just what was happening to him. 

"*oh? i knew this would be good. but this is better than good." Came an amused glitching voice. 

The two apple cursed creatures turn and see the ERROR leaning in a white window, arms crossed and his chin resting on it.

The Dream hisses at Error, actually _hisses_ , with sharp fangs being shown- which made Nightmare a double look to be sure he was seeing and hearing right. 

The ERROR just laughs and sat up. 

"*as nightmare's best friend. i demand to be his maid of honour." Error says in delight, giving them a sweet smile. 

This Dream pauses and straightens them up, pulling Nightmare back to his feet. 

"*Of course sweetheart!" This Dream told the ERROR like he had not been ready to kill him moments ago. 

"*and if you have any offspring. i want to be godfather." Error went on clearly enjoying the discomfort that Nightmare was now under, "aww. the bride is bashful."

The Dream looks back to Nightmare, sure enough, the magic had rushed to his cheeks. 

"*welp. see ya!" Error calls as he vanishes into the window which closes right after. 

Nightmare felt his eye twitch, then he was hugged by this new Dream. 

**XD ~ DX**

Nightmare and the ERROR had been planning to make the two Multiverses back into their own bubbles. That was the reason Error had teased him so much, he did not think anything more than a joke.

It seemed the new Dream was deadly serious, love at first sight.

The night Nightmare was going to separate the two universes all the scientists died and the machine along with the research, destroyed. 

It did not matter. 

Nightmare had grown fond of the new Dream. 

And it seemed that his own brother had begun living with the other Nightmare, as good friends. 

Error had become friends with Ink's counterpart Eraser and even his own, Reboot. Ink himself was very jealous of Eraser, who went out of his way to tease Ink of Error and his friendship, which Ink could never gain. 

"*What are you doing my Love?" Dream questions as he comes from behind and hugs him tightly, wrapping his wings around him. 

"*sending out wedding invites." Nightmare told him darkly, "i recall a certain error wanting to be my maid of honour."

A low chuckle came from his mate, making Nightmare grin. 

"*as for my brother and your nightmare." Nightmare says grinning madly, "we can kidnap them and force them to watch their worst night come true."

"*Heh! Bet you are glad that your machine broke now!" Dream told him in pure, "I know I am! I did not even know of it until you came marching in screaming at me that I was to blame."

Nightmare pauses. 

Still to this day he had thought that this Dream had been the one to have broken the machine. For him to say this, would mean it truly was not him, since there was no reason to lie at this point. 

Nightmare nods his skull choosing not to mention this to his mate, he knew just who to ask. 

**XD ~ DX**

Nightmare stood in front of the ERROR with the invite in hand, passing it over to the glitch who sat on the black and blue beanbag. 

"*'who broke it'?" Error repeats the question, as he allows the pouting Ink to hug him from behind, Reboot and Eraser were sitting on another beanbag, laughing at Ink's actions. 

The Artist had become bold over the past couple of years, worried that Eraser was going to take his place in Error's mind and heart. 

The ERROR grins like mad. 

"*what ya ain't realized it yet?" Error says with a glitchy laugh, this only made Ink woo and hug him closer, "ya dumb!"

"*tch. do not call me that!" Nightmare roars as his darkness swirl around him, he quickly settles down, knowing that his friend will shut him out and not talk to him in months if he did anything to make him mad, "just tell me."

The ERROR glances over towards Reboot, who gives him a look of innocence, then glances at Eraser who was staring at them with interest. 

"*you two get lost." Error told them, now making Eraser pout. 

"*What why?" Reboot asks sadly but stood up without a fight, opening a portal, then smiling at Error and Ink, "We will see you both later! Congratulations again."

Reboot wanders through with Eraser close at his heels, giving them all a wave. 

"*congratulations?" Nightmare asks with a raised brow.

"*i ain't told ya yet." Error says with a heavy sigh, leaning back into his beanb- well, inside Ink, "i'll tell ya later. for now. sit down."

Nightmare went over to where Error and Ink's counterparts had been and sat down. 

"*i'm gonna tell ya right out. i see no point of going around the houses with this." Error told him and Ink woos at him smiling, making Nightmare frown, the Artist had barely said anything other than making stupid sounds. 

Nightmare turns his attention back to Error, who seemed to have been waiting for him to look his way.

"*ya brother and the other nightmare." Error said simply and then says no more.

Nightmare stares at the ERROR...

"*what about them?" Nightmare asks after a moment of silence... apart from the happy noises from Ink.

"*ugh." Error cries out slapping a hand over his sockets, thankfully he had not been wearing his glasses, lowering his hand to his lap he looks at Nightmare, "they are the ones who did it."

"*not possible." Nightmare says shaking his skull with a loud snort, "no. its not. why would they?"

"*because both of them are a couple of yanderes." Error says told him plainly, looking bored for a moment, "listen. ya brother has been going crazy over the years. his love for ya has become warped. same with the other nightmare. in face. i've been calling him 'nightdere'. and ya dream. 'dreyan'. both are crazy and will do anything to make ya happy."

"*no. wait." Nightmare says holding up his hands, trying to wrap his mind around this concept, "i know of 'yandere'. crazy in love. if that was the case. dream would kill my mate."

"*no. ya thinking is too narrow." Error told him with an insane grin, he reaches a hand up and over to Ink and rubs his cheek from this angle, "love comes in many shapes and sizes. even brotherly love. those two are content with watching afar and it has never formed into the typical label the yenderes normally fall under."

Nightmare tries to take in this new information, he could not imagine his sweet dream who believe in non-killing and his weaker self, who thought the same, would actually murder the project team. 

Nightmare decides it best to return home and think this through... there was something else on his mind. 

"*and why are you being congratulated?" Nightmare questions his friend, who grins at him. 

"*i gave ink my soul." Error says proudly, he takes his hand away from Ink who pouts at the lose, "the anti-void acts as a soul to me. so i didn't need that thing." 

Ink hugs him closer, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek again the glitch's. 

"*turns out. that ink really did love me." Error said with a laugh, "he said it much be just his paints. i him that the mind and soul had to work together when loving someone. i wanted to prove my point. so gave him the soul."

Nightmare was stunned by his friend's actions, "*but you don't have a soul."

"*sure it will grow back." Error says with shrug, "eraser is doing my job at the moment. so i can rest here until it does. i can't leave the anti-void at the moment."

"*will you be able to come to the wedding?" Nightmare questions feeling a little disappointment building in his SOUL at the thought of his friend not coming. 

"*huh?" Error says blinking at him, then looks at the invite it was given before, "oh yeah. it should grow back by then." 

"*good. because i would have got my brother and my weaker self on you if you had made me sad." Nightmare says as a joke and stood up, "to be clear that was a joke. don't look so worried."

"*and just to be clear." Error told him firmly, "don't make jokes around that around a yandere. they will follow it through without second thought. ok?"

Nightmare raises a brow but a bold grin appears as he starts to melt into the darkness, wondering just how he could use this new knowledge.

"*oh! one more thing!" Error calls to him as he melts, "congratulations to ya as well." 

Nightmare grins like mad as he half steps out of the Anti-Void. 

"*to not just ya wedding." Error went on grinning insanely, "remember how i can see soul codes. ya brewing 'mare!"

Nightmare gasps loudly, he was already back in his and his mate's palace. All the ERROR's words still ringing in his 'ears'. 

Nightmare starts to move forward, the future was getting more interesting- he wonders how his 'yandere' brother will behave from this news. 


	11. Walk Through the Forest

The ERROR races through the forest, his feet sounded loudly from the otherwise silent night- somewhere in the distance, he hears the enraged yells of the Star Warriors. 

Feeling like he was far enough he slowly to a stop and glances behind him in order to see just how far he had come. 

The mega-glitch was much stronger and faster than the twenty-five Star Warriors that were currently chasing him but gathering their combined strengths they could give him a small beating. 

And the ERROR hated getting his blood on his 'floor' in his white home.

Turning he starts walking through the forest humming an old tune that had been with him for as long as he could remember. 

This universe was called After Tale and it was #0, meaning the original After Tale of their Multiverse, so it was one he was not going to touch, as per his rule he had given himself. 

Actually, he had heard the Voices mentioning this universe quite a lot- he normally checks out and investigates any the Voices make known to him, this one, however, he wanted to stay again from... he could never understand the reason why. 

The only reason he came here because it had been the nearest universe he had been fighting in and needed a place to flee to while he collected his thoughts and rethinks how he was going to fight his foe. 

The ERROR notices a clearing up ahead. 

As he steps out of the dark forest and into the light of day, he could not help but smile at the flower field had been planted. 

It appeared to be arranged because of the way the flowers had been placed, there was no way this was done by nature. 

There was also a path.

This must have taken a long time...

The ERROR glances back to the forest, the chasers had not yet come, perhaps even have gone in another direction.

Error blinks as the sound under his feet had changed. Before he could hear the normal noise of his walking however it had changed. 

Glancing down he sees that stones had been placed in the ground, creating 'crazy pavement'. It leads further into the forest of flowers. 

The ERROR decides to follow the path and walks carefully as if he was going to wake a sleeping giant. 

Error walks on for what seemed like forever until the flowers spread out to another clearing, at its centre, was a stone gazebo- it was raised up off the ground and had four steps going up to an open space, with eight pillars which held up a stone tiled floor. 

This whole place looked familiar to him suddenly. 

Slowly, almost in a daze, Error makes his way down the path, climbs the steps and stares inside. 

Since the sun was high in the sky, it caused the inside to be cast in deep shadows. 

The ERROR almost missed the living shadow sitting in the middle- staring intently for a few minutes, with narrowed orbits, the Destroyer gave in and took out his glass and slips them on his face. 

With his sight more focused, he sees the robed skeleton. 

They sat on their legs under them, with their hands folded on their lap, just staring aimlessly. 

It took a moment. 

Error realizes that this was a Grim Reaper- a young male one too. Not because he appeared to be a skully, he knew by the code that this skeleton was much older. 

"*not comfortable in black?" Error questions making the small skeleton glance up sharply and on seeing him standing there, the reaper summons his weapon. 

"*Who are you?!" The reaper growls, pointing the blade to the floor but holding the handle in an angle that could feel him a good slash. 

"*i am error." The ERROR told him with a bold grin, "the destroyer of worlds and rotten glitches. just. like. _you_."

Error did not bother summoning his strings, instead chooses to bring out his red bones and come at the skully looking skeleton. 

Why he decided to play with this reaper he did not know. 

The little reaper was fast to swing his blade but Error easily caught it, causing the little skeleton to stare in shock mere inches away from his face. 

The ERROR grins insanely and instead of forcing the blade leans backwards, completely throwing him off balance and making him fall forward into Error. 

Oddly enough he did not mind the touch of the youth...

Error wraps his arms around the little skeleton's back and hugs him close. 

"*goth." Error utters in an odd glitching tone, different from his normal one. 

The little skeleton who had been struggling at this point goes completely still, then looks up at him in horror.

"*How do you know my name?" The newly dubbed Goth questions, then he starts struggling one more, "Let go of me!"

Error grins and let's go, also stepping to one side, letting the little skeleton fall to the ground. 

Goth seemed stunned for a moment, then rolls away before jumping to his feet and faces the ERROR once more. The reaper glares at him which only served to amuse him.

"*cute little glitch." Error told him with a snort, letting in the glare which looked more like a pout, "maybe i should kill ya last."

"*You can't kill me!" Goth roars at him, then rush forward and strike at him once more. This time the ERROR did not move, he drops his red bones and closing his orbits when the blade slashes him across the ribs. 

The blue blood he knew he had, dripped to the stone floor loudly. 

Error opens his orbits and glances down, Goth was kneeling with his blade still out looking up at the wound like it just insulted his mother- that thought made the ERROR glitch. 

Reaching down he knocks the black hood off of the reaper and looks at him fully. 

Error did not know what was it about this skeleton that made him not want to kill him...

'*maybe that is why i should.' Error thinks darkly, glaring at the smaller skeleton who looks fearful now. 

The ERROR decides he wanted to see this glitches code now, so he removes his glances with one hand and used the other to draw out his blue string. 

Goth did not have a chance to scream as his SOUL was suddenly covered by the ERROR's strings. 

In his right socket, little windows began to pop up with all the data of this skeleton. 

[Son of Reaper Sans- DEATH. Son of Genocide Sans.]

Genocide Sans or Geno Sans, Error knew this name, it was a name spoken by the Voices, he also knew this was the Sans that belonged to this universe. 

Suddenly the code setting started getting updated- which was something that never happened before.

[Son of Reaper Sans- DEATH. Son of Genocide Sans- ERROR.]

Error blinks...

Blinks and blinks some more. 

'*why would it update to my-' Error's thoughts halted when the only reason came to mind, 'no. it can't be.'

The ERROR frees the little skeleton and steps back while he falls over, regaining his senses. 

This gave the mega-glitch time to readjust his glass and stare at the black-robed skully looking skeleton. 

Other than being very small, he seemed like a normal little Sans. But he knew this was the next-gen of Sanses. Sanses who leave their universes normally went with other Sanses, of course, any offspring that they have would result in the young would look just like them, a Sans. Since in appearance, that was the only code. 

Goth blinks and slowly settles down onto their legs, then glances up to stare at the ERROR. 

"*there's no way." Error says looking at the little skeleton in horror, then angrily point at him, "listen. stay away from me. and i'll stay away from you. deal?"

Goth seemed bewildered for a moment, silently staring at him in confusion. 

"*i'll take that as a yes." The ERROR says pleased, then turning he wanders off, dripping blood as he went. 

Error starts to down the steps when he heard it, the sound of monsters rushes closer. 

Turning he sees the Star Warriors coming at him, all having their weapons out and ready to kill. The thing was, they did not come from the path, they had gone across the flowers, completely trampling them underfoot. 

An image appears in his mind, he was sitting on the earth digging it up and places plants roots in the ground- someone was floating overhead, chatting with him. 

The ERROR growls, suddenly knowing that he was the one who planted these things. And he did not like others breaking what was his, he could do it to other monsters, but they were not allowed to do it to him. 

"*how dare you stamp on my flowers!!" The ERROR roars at them, pointing towards the destroyed flowers below them and making them pause as they took in his words, "you will pay dearly for this!"

Without warning the ERROR leaps into the air, throwing off his glasses and began to attack them with all of his might, forgetting the reason for being enraged in the first. 

Error hears yelling and opens a portal onto the roof and looks around, he sees the little skeleton shouting at the Star Warriors. 

-then one of them stuck Goth around the cheek, sending him to the ground. 

And that was it.

The ERROR saw red.

Error blinks then gaze down at his hand that was covered in blood and dust. 

Slowly he glances around the flowers, they were all in ruins. 

A sob was heard and he spins around to see the reaper sitting in the shadows of the gazebo, time had passed, the sun was no longer overhead but sinking down into the trees, causing long shadows of this once beautiful flower field. 

The ERROR went over, limping badly on his right foot. 

Then in flops down onto his knees, just in front of the sad little skeleton. 

"*what wrong?" Error questions his son, unsure why he looked like someone who had died- he looks around at the broken flowers, "don't worry. they can be replaced."

"*Replaced?" Goth snaps out with tears flowing down his cheeks, "Replaced? These were planted by my Mother! It's not something that could be replaced!"

"*yeah but. you're alive. that's the main thing." Error told him plainly, making Goth look at him with a sniff, he gave his son a sweet loving smile, "see all these flowers. they have seeds. you can replant some of the ones that are not that badly damaged. but you are one in a million and worth far more than these flowers."

Goth frowns at him now. 

"*I have to go." Goth says as he rises to his feet. 

The ERROR quickly grabs some strings and then bound up his broken shin bones.

"*i'm coming too." Error says dragging himself to his feet, then frowns at his injuries, it took a lot for him to get hurt, he could walk around half dead most the time. And it was not just his leg that was hurt.

"*No. You can't come." Goth told him firmly, frowning deeply. 

"*... goth?" Error asks with a frown, "what's the matter my precious pebble?"

Goth soft of glitched which made the ERROR frown deeply, he knew his son could glitch, seen it before, not only if something really stressful happens.

Error gazes around the broken flowers once more, '*is he upset over this?'

Looking back to Goth he found his son just staring at him with no emotion. 

"*goth?" Error asks again blinking in confusion, "let's get you home. i'm sure your father will heal you."

With that Error swings his hand downward and opens a portal to Reaper Tale, then looking to his son he waits for him to enter. 

'*i have some work to do later.' Error thinks as he watches his son hurries through, then walks into before to their kitchen, 'those two universes need destroying.' 

"*M-Mother?" Goth's voice calls out to him, the ERROR turns his way and gives him a sweet smile.

"*what is it goth?" Error questions, he watches his son quickly grab the kitchen's seat, pull it out from under the table and sit down. 

"*Can I have some pancakes?" Goth asks in a small voice sounding like he was going to cry.

"*of course. i normally would say 'clean up' before." Error answers as he looks him up and down, "but you like tired. so i'll let you off this one."

Goth gave him a watery smile and watches as Error moves around the kitchen, knowing where something was and makes the batter, then cooks the pancakes. 

All while humming the old tune that Error knew. 

'*where did i learn this?' Error question himself as he pauses when he placed the pancakes on the plate, 'what i doing?'

Error blinks at the pancakes. 

Then remembers, he was making pancakes for his son. 

Lifting the plate up he turns and sees his waiting son watching him; hurrying over he places it down in front of him.

"*here you go." Error says as a sweet smile, which quickly fades when he notices a small hairline crack on the side of his skull, "those rotten glitches." he growls out as he lightly touches the crack, "i should have had their death far more painful."

"*It's okay Mother!" Goth told him with a smiling, "I'm just happy you're home?"

"*home?" Error repeats frowning deeply, "home? home. this is my home?" 

The ERROR glances around knowing where he was and at the same time, did not. 

"*my home is the anti-void." Error told him as a matter of fact, "this place. this place is not my home."

"*Mother it is your home," Goth says to him firmly, smiling brightly at him, "your home is here with me."

Error did not question this any further, because, of course, his home was there his son was. 

"*protect. i have to protect you." Error says in a dazed state, "my son. my beloved goth. made from love."

Goth continues to eat, clearly enjoying it so much that it brought tears to his sockets. 

A noise came and a low humming was heard.

The ERROR frowns, who else was able to get into their home? Once he kills this intruder he would be able to care for Goth. 

Death strolls in, went straight to Goth and gave him a quick kiss upon his skull. 

"*Father, Mother is home," Goth says quickly as he stood up to greet him, he grabs onto his father's frozen form, "but it seems Mother has changed a bit."

Goth turns to looks at Error.

Error smiles at his son then glare darkly at Death.

Death turns and stares, sockets going wider at the sight of him. 

"*goth? this is your father?" Error questions with a deep frown, "i do not remember him."

"*Of course. And did you not say before 'that father can heal' me." Goth told him in a hurried voice, "you knew that right?"

Error thinks about it for a moment and then nods. 

"*goth. i think you should get dressed up now." Error told him pointing to his dirty robes.

"*What about you Mother?" Goth asks softly and kindly now, looking at Error's dirty and tore clothes, as well as his blood leaking from his wounds. 

"*i'll clean up after you." Error told him sweetly, waving him off. 

Goth nods as he glances to his father, then vanishes into a shortcut. 

Reaper Sans had been still and silence the whole time. 

Error stood up and went right into his face. 

"*listen here death. i don't know why my cute son thinks you're his father," The ERROR growls out at him, pointing a finger into his nose, "the only reason you're alive is because he thinks that. understand? i will kill anyone or anything that could cause him harm. the moment you do something that pains him. i will end you."

Reaper nods his skull, his expression blank. 

"*good. i have to go. send our son my love." Error told him with a growl, then points to pancakes on the table, "made some for you too darling. they may be a little cold now."

With that, the ERROR opens a portal and walks through. 

**XD ~ DX**

The Destroyer almost lives in that place now, he stalks his son and gets to know Reaper a little more. 

And _will_ kill any who upsets his dear son in the slightest way, after all, it was a mother's work to care for their offspring. 

Together the three of them wander through the forest in Aftertale, replanting the flowers. Error seemed to know where everything should go, which made him frown deeply. But he never questions it aloud, made him glitch and he really did not case as long as Goth was happy. 


	12. Making Cookies

Reaper sat at the kitchen table, watching the ERROR baking cookies. Which was something he never thought he lived to see...

At first, he did not know what to think when the Destroyer came. Reaper had been wanting to kill the mega-glitch for even daring to call himself Goth's mother. 

However, it did not take long to see the ERROR loved his son to death. Would spoil him as much as he could and even give him a hand at his new role as a grim reaper. 

Then Reaper saw it. 

Overlapping the ERROR's image was the image of Geno. 

He could see Geno within the ERROR. 

And some of the words he spoke were only things that Geno should know. 

It became more and more clear that this was Geno. 

Then did a lot of research on the ERROR- it seemed that he had a bit of a crush on Ink, Nightmare, a Swap, a Lust, a Fell and a Outer. 

The Lust and Fell were both easy to take care of. 

After getting what drew Error to the Fell in the first place, he kills him with mercy. Then gives the chocolate recipe to ERROR who learnt to make it himself- which he was delighted with. 

Lust came next- it seems that they were good friends with ERROR. Death came for him without warning. 

The Outer was not too much to worry about but gave him a bit of a warning, he stayed out of sight from then onwards. 

The Swap _had_ to die.

Nightmare did not want to deal with an insane Reaper, so back off when he attacked him and his Gloom and Doom Boys. 

Ink was the biggest problem. The Artist could not die and often forgot about Reaper's friendly reminders to stay away from Error. 

However, Error was starting to spend more and more of his free time at home with Goth- there were moments where Geno appears, beneath the ERROR he saw him shining through. 

Reaper wanted to somehow cut out that ERROR part and leave nothing but Geno behind. 

Reaper knew that his love was in there, all he had to do was wait. 


	13. Sleepover

The ERROR wanders over to the VIRUS who was leaning against a wall, clicking his fingers to the music that came from his boombox. 

"*Hey broski!" Fresh calls out a greeting over the sound of the music, "What's happening?"

Error rolls his eyelights at the other, then went over to the boombox and turned it off. 

"*Awwww!" Fresh groans out loudly, he was still grinning though. 

"*i have something to say." Error snaps at the other, question marks appeared in his glasses. 

"*Ok! Shoot!" Fresh told him leaning back. 

"*i know ya don't understand the concept. but i wanted to say." Error says glitching like mad, "that i love ya. will ya be my mate?"

Those glasses went blank, his grin fades from his jaws. 

And Fresh remained silent.

"*fresh?" Error asks when he stays still for a moment longer, "have ya crashed?"

Then Fresh moves, coming forward and grabbing the ERROR's shoulders making him glitch and squeak.

"*You sure? Well... guess we can have a little sleepover before you decide if you want me or not." Fresh said seriously, his glasses were still blank.

Error sockets widen when the glasses get lifted up by tiny purple tentacles and the true virus appears. 

Without warning, it leaps onto Error's face and he did everything in not to scream at the touch. 

The skeleton host dust and Error allow his love to crawl into his left socket. 

The ERROR glitches wildly and when all the glitches pass, Fresh_ERROR stood there, grinning at the world. 

"*Heh! Where should the newborn go?" Fresh_ERROR says in two different voices that echoed over each other. 

Fresh could actually feel the love that Error had for him, this meant that this body and SOUL would accept him fully. 

The thought of being with the ERROR did not seem so bad. For them to be together always. 

Suddenly Fresh did not want to let go of Error, even if he had to kill everyone in his path to keep him to himself. 


	14. Giftmas Celebrations

A small white goat monster walks through the snow, white vapour came from her muzzle with every breath she took. Even though she had thick fur, she still wore a large purple hooded jacket, under this was a long jumper that doubles as a dress. 

It was Giftmas and everyone on the surface was celebrating, it doubled as the ten year anniversary of the monsters being free too, so celebrations in every house were on a larger scale than the year prior. 

Toriel had her own celebrations, a little different from everyone else. 

It was the fifth anniversary of Queen Sans vanishing from his home, leaving the human child alone. 

Every monster had searched long and hard for the queen but the skeleton was nowhere to be found. 

Toriel came to a halt. By large double doors that lead into the ruins. 

The snow surrounding the door outside and parts along the path, the white snow was a little discoloured. 

Smiling brightly Toriel doors the walls and enters inside, humming along as she walked through the long cold corridor which she knew lead to the Queen's home.

As she walks up the steps she smelt the familiar smell of hot pockets filling the air.

With this, she quickens her steps and heads to the kitchen. There was Queen Sans, wearing a black and blue tracksuit as he went about making their Giftmas dinner. 

Toriel does not regret kidnapping Sans all those years ago, nor the dust of the monsters that lay outside the doors of the ruins, nor caging him up from the outside world. 

It did not matter, so as long as he was safe from the humans and that he was forever with her. 

Sans turns around and seeing Toriel standing there gives a tight smile.

"*Welcome back love." Sans greets her kindly, making his way over and bending down to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. 

"yeah. i'm home." Toriel happily with a bright bold grin spreading across her muzzle, she goes nearer and bringing her arms up, wraps them around his centre, "i'm home. and no one can ever come between us."

"*Someday I would love to see the surface world again," Sans told her, placing his hands on her back in form of returning the hug, "Together of course, love. You and me. Together."

Toriel nods her head in promise, right now with how the humans and monsters were behaving towards each other, the best place to be was here. Sans would come to understand this one day, she was sure. 

"together." Toriel agrees as she steps away, then looks around, Sans had prepared most of their decorations for their Giftmas celebrations while she had sneaked off to the surface and grabbed some supplies. 

Toriel would keep Sans trapped here for as long as she thought was safe. 


	15. Mistletoe

Ink stood with his back leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest, giving an epic pout towards the ERROR walking around the party. 

Error did not seem to have to worry about everyone touching him because, on sight, monsters and humans alike moved out of his way and kept their distance.

The few who dared draw closer held up some mistletoe and gave the ERROR a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Ink growls and rattles softly as that Geno character once again caught Error off guard. 

And Error did not do anything towards him. 

"*I thought this guy was Reaper's mate," Ink says darkly, his eyelights changing to a soft red in dislike toward this new character he had never heard of, "Why does he keep kissing Error? And why is Error not glitching out or crashing?"

"*Broski! That's because Error doesn't glitch with other glitches or viruses. Does not trigger his fear at all." Came Fresh voice next to him, turning Ink sees that the Fresh_VIRUS was also leaning against the wall, only he had one leg up and his foot on it, looking chilled, the glasses read: CO_OL. 

"*Really?" Ink says in surprise, then utter under his breath, "Wish I was a glitch or virus."

"*Oh? Heh! Really broski?" Fresh says rather darkly, the wording vanishing from his glasses, "That can be arranged ya know. However..."

"*How?" Ink questions with mild interest, the thought of being able to touch Error was very appealing to him. 

"*Well... I know ya 'love' Error," Fresh told him with a grin, a tiny purple tentacle stuck out of the side of the glasses, "I love him too. And I know he is in love with me. And was in love with ya a long time ago. I had this little sleepover with Error, greatest year of my year. But I would like to love him as a mate, not as a parasite. Ya get what I'm saying?"

"*You want to infest me?" Ink says with a nod, then realizes something, "And you are a virus! Which means I can touch Error!"

"*Yeah and no. I don't want to just infest ya," Fresh told him with a grin, "I want to completely fuse with ya. Since without a SOUL there ain't a true way for me to latch onto ya fully. Only last an hour at the most."

"*You want to become one forever?" Ink mumbles softly then glance over to Error, now Reaper was trying to kiss him and Geno was just laughing, "Let's do it!"

"Heh. Are you sure? This won't be me controlling ya body," Fresh told him as he lowers his glasses to peek over the top, "This is us fusing. No going back from it. Ya dig?"

"*Yes!" Ink says darkly when Reaper lands a hit and Error glitching only slightly.

"*Come with me then," Fresh says as he opens a silent portal behind them making them fall through the wall they had been leaning on, they land upon a bed, "This is gonna be painful for the both of us, I don't want them to hear our screams."

  
**XD ~ DX**

The screams fill the air.

Echoing around the Giftmas party, completely drowning out the music that played in the background. 

And all Error did was stand and stare at the wild display of colours. 

Fresh and Ink. Fresh his current lover and Ink his past love who he had given up on. 

They had fused together and was currently killing everyone at the party, blood and dust painted the floor, walls and even ceiling. 

Suddenly Fresh and Ink, no Fresh Ink he had called himself when he had called over the partygoers to make an announcement.

Some had another sense to flee. 

Suddenly Fresh Ink was standing in front of him, in all his colourful glory, holding some mistletoe his skull, grinning boldly. 

"*ya both mad." Error growls at him with a huff, "they had no even brought out the chocolate cake yet.

"*Heh. No worries Err! I know where it is!" Fresh Ink told him brightly, wiggling the mistletoe slightly, "So what do ya think of my new bod? My Giftmas gift to you!"

With a roll of his eyelights he steps forward and kisses his mate fully on the teeth. Fresh Ink grins happily and lowers his hand with the mistletoe.

"*ya don't normally only stay in ink for an hour?" Error questions with a raised brow, looking him up and down, "ya wasted most of it killing everyone."

"*Nah Err! I wanted something a little more permanent." Fresh Ink explains as he lowers the glasses with one hand and gave him a quick wink, "Fresh and Ink really became one! In every sense of the word! No time limit! And best of all! I get to show ya just how much I love ya every day!"

Error blinks at this not really knowing what to say, Fresh who had been a part of the Destroyer a number of years ago must have known what he was thinking because he comes over and gives him a big hug.

"*I won't let anyone else have ya Err! Ya mine now and forever!" Fresh Ink told him firmly, then he held up the mistletoe once more, "Another round?" 

Error leans forward kisses the new virus without worry. 


	16. Gift Wrapping

Nightmare carefully wraps the gifts for Giftmas, using his tentacles rather than his hands, which he kept in his pockets. 

The wrapping paper was black with little teal cats on it. 

Beside him was his mate Ccino, he too was wrapping paper, humming happily to an unknown tune. 

They had been mates for a couple of years now, the cat cafe owner had agreed right away when Nightmare had given him the offer. An offer, not a demand, so he could have back out at any point. 

This was the first time Nightmare was bringing Ccino to his castle to celebrate Giftmas with his Boys. 

Nightmare frowns when he notices the strange paper that Ccino was wrapping a gift in- it looked more like a discoloured leather than paper. 

"*what is that?" Nightmare questions placing the last gift down and turning to stare on with more interest. 

"*do ya remember that human that offered ya a part in their guild?" Ccino asks him with a sweet smile, a cat came behind and rubs against his back and he laughs and turns slightly to stroke it. 

"*yes." Nightmare hisses out darkly, he kept no secrets from Ccino, explaining all his woes while he merely listened on. 

A year ago an adult Frisk that had managed to escape their universe had gathered what they had called a 'guild' and fought against any who stood behind them, they wanted to unite the mulitverse. At some point, the Frisk claims that he had fallen for Nightmare only after three meetings, and flirted non-stop with him every time they meet after that. 

It had really been getting on his nerves. 

"*i went out a killed them." Ccino explains as a matter of fact with a proud expression all over his features as he continues to stroke the cat.

Nightmare nods his skull at this news... then he stares at him in shock.

"*what?!" Nightmare asks quickly wondering if he had heard right. 

"*yeah. i killed them. went right into that universe their finding. claiming to be an escapee." Ccino continues smiling brightly, he held up the wrapping paper, "then i find that friend of yours. error. nice fellow. laughed out when i explained what i did and what i wanted."

"*what you wanted?" Nightmare says feeling a little light in the skull, his mate had gone out and went into the midst of the enemy.

"*yeah. remembered that ya friend does all sorts of hobbies." Ccino went on shifting over to his mate and leans against him, "ya mentioned about that tanning he had taken up. so that he could learn to sew leather."

"*the tanning!" Nightmare cries out in surprise as he finally realizes just what that strange paper was.

"*made out the skin of that frisk." Ccino told him bringing the gift over and patted it, "why don't ya open it now?"

Numbly Nightmare took the gift and stares at the tanned skin that now was leather. Slowly he removes the string it was bound in and unfolds the leather. 

Inside was a little version of those SOUL containers that the underground normally kept the human SOULs in, with a bright red human SOUL floating in the centre tied with blue string.

"*ya said ya wanted a human soul for that thing ya mad sci was working on." Ccino said looking very pleased with himself, "and now that human won't ever flirt with ya again."

Nightmare stares for a moment and then a slow smile came upon his jaws. 

"*thanks." Nightmare told his mate, bringing one of his tentacles around and hugging Ccino with it. 


	17. Romantic Dinner

It was an epic romantic dinner for two. 

And Epic went all out for it. 

Many memes were exchanged and many 'bruhs' said. 

Cross was delighted when a tall double tear chocolate cake was brought out decorated in edible gold dust. 

The best part was, Epic let Cross eat the whole thing by himself. 

"*hey bruh. want to know what that gold dust was?" Epic questions with him a bright grin. 

"*...edible gold?" Cross asks staring at him in confusion as he gazes back down at the plate, there was still come chocolate and gold all around it. Bringing it up to his face, he summons his tongue and starts to lick it off. 

"*naw bruh. that gold dust was dream bruh." Epic told him with a laugh, causing Cross to pause midlick and taking the plate away slowly. 

Dream's blood and dust was both gold, his dust a little darker and could easily be mistaken for edible gold. 

Cross wanted to say his new mate was joking, he had been dared since they got together that Epic was a little... obsessive with things. 

However, thinking that Dream was just jealous, he took not notices. 

Cross stares down at the plate and wonders if he cared... then looking up at his new mate who had been nothing but good towards him, he realizes that he did not care. 

"*the cake is a lie." Cross mumbles out lightly causing Epic to laugh at the dead meme. 


	18. Game Night

Goth had always thought that in ways of personality he was much like his mother Genocide Sans, calm, cool, determined and never let everything get under his skin. 

However, as the wild teen party went on- which was disguised as a game night to the parents; he was quickly losing his cool and he felt an unfamiliar emotion bubbling up. 

And he knew what it was. 

Had seen it in his father for many years. 

It did not help that while he was a teen, he was short, as the size of a ten-year-old and almost everyone had stopped him on the way in asking why he was there. 

Goth had not realized just how popular Palette Roller was until tonight. 

The young artist was like a butterfly bouncing to one flower to the next and the more he watched his dear friend, the more he realized just how much his height kept him from interacting with the other. 

That emotion which he was thought was ugly was still bubbling up within his SOUL. 

Sitting there playing Spin the Bottle was Palette Roller, who keeps glancing towards Goth with a look of worry. The colourful skeleton had been dragged along and could not seem to say 'no' to any of them- a trait that was normally found in Dream. 

'*Ugly emotion go awa-' Goth's thoughts were cut off and his sockets widen when the time he had been dreading had arrived. 

The bottle lands on Palette Roller and some kind of dog monster- no it was a fox monster. 

Goth's orbits narrow and that ugly emotion becoming to his father overtook him when he watches the fox crawling on her hands and knees over to Palette Roller, then reaching behind his skull and bringing him in for a kiss. 

Goth's scythe was suddenly in his hands and he was standing in the centre of the game... there was no one around... only blood and dust. 

Glancing down at his white sleeves he realizes that it looked like he had been showed in blood.

A noise causes him to slowly turn and he found Palette Roller sitting in the same place, also looking like he had been showered in blood. 

That ugly emotion was still bubbling within him, demanding he claims his friend as his own. 

Suddenly Palette Roller's sockets widen and a green blush crosses his face. 

It was then Goth remembers that his friend would feel all of his emotions since it was not very Geno like at the moment but Reaper like and letting all of his emotions go on full display without care. 

'*This ugly is not my father's.' Goth thinks dully realizing his friend would come to hate him now, 'It's mine.'

"*Beautiful." Palette Roller breaths out and gazes at him as if he was staring at a work of art. 

That ugly emotion became something wonderful at that point and Goth suddenly understood why his father was willing to kill anyone who dared look at his mother the wrong way.

Goth smiles and goes over to his beloved friend.


	19. Giftmas Cards

Sans wanders into the living room then pauses when he sees his brother sitting hunched over in front of the coffee table, piling and piling of Giftman cards, which belonged to the shorter of the skeleton brothers, sat beside him. 

"*what ya doing bro?" Sans calls to him announcing his presence, then went over to him and flops in down on the sofa just behind Papyrus. 

Papyrus raises himself up and twists his upper body, gazes at Sans for a moment, he had a pen tapping against his chin. 

"I AM MAKING A LIST OF ALL THESE HUMANS WHO HAVE SENT YOU GIFTMAS CARDS BROTHER!" Papyrus explains with a bold smile, then turning back around he leans over a notebook and stares at an open card just above it, "ALL THESE HUMANS OF THE SURFACE WORLD LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! SO MANY HAVE PROCLAIMED THEIR UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU!"

Sans shorts in amusement, it was so like Papyrus to write down all of those humans' names and addresses in order to thank them later. 

"*well. ya don't need to do it all in one night." Sans told him as he glances as the recycling bag of tore up cards, "pace ya self bro. we talked about this. remember. ya need to sleep more up here."

"YES! I UNDERSTAND BROTHER!" Papyrus replies no turning and continuing his writing, "IT DOES SEEM A LITTLE RUDE NOT TO TELL THESE ONES RIGHT AWAY THAT YOU ARE NOT AVAILABLE!"

Sans blinks, '*'not available'? does he mean because of toriel?' he a frown he sits up and places a hand on Papyrus's shoulder, "*ya do know that toriel and i ain't together right? we're just good friends."

"YES BROTHER I KNOW THIS!" Papyrus barks at him, turning his skull slightly to give him a quick glare, "AND I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!"

Sans nods his skull and Papyrus grins boldly and turns to focus on his task once more. 

'*wait...what?' Sans thinks in confusion, then merely shrugs, thinking it was one of Papyrus' new games. 


	20. Holiday Play

On the stage, many skeletons move around. Many skeletons tied with blue strings. 

From somewhere a glitching voice recited the script which echoes in the seating area. 

There was only one skeleton seated there, clapping and cheering along with the drama that unfolded. 

A skeleton with a black stain on his cheek. 

Above the stage, the ERROR frowns, moving the 'puppets' to his will. It was all he could do to save them from the wrath of the Artist who had somehow was in 'love' with him. 

And with this strange 'love' came many deaths, as the ERROR watches many universes and had many 'crushes' on different monsters. 

To prove that he was not in love with these monsters, Error had decided to make a mockery out of them in front of Ink. Showing that they were really just creatures he viewed as entertainment pieces, much like Ink himself does with his 'friends'. 

As the stage starts its final act, Ink was gone from his seat- Error quickly searching around for the crazy Guardian and glitches badly when he finds him sitting next to the ERROR and staring at him with empty orbits and emotionless expression. 

"*Error. You wouldn't lie to me right?" Ink says his voice raw and raspy, when he sees that he had been noticed, he leans over, "these creatures are really just your puppets yeah."

"*yeah." Error told him quickly, then thought about something, "do ya want to join in with me? as my main love interest."

Ink's eyelights returns in the form of circles which were a strange pastel pink in love. 

Ink made an odd sound, which was the ERROR only warning before he threw himself at the Destroyer, giving him a tight hug. 

Error silently praises himself for not crashing or pushing the loon off him. 

"*come on. it's our last act." Error says making a portal down on the stage, "let's go out with a bang!" 

Ink gives him a living look and held onto him tighter, clinging onto Error's front, wanting to be carried. The mega-glitch rolls his eyelights and raising them both up, went through the portal. 


	21. Surprises

Sans liked surprises. Always had and always will. Anything different from the unending story was a big plus in his books. 

This had come as a big surprise to him. 

"*GREETING SANS!" The other Sans says to him cheerfully, "MY NAME IS SANS! JUST LIKE YOU! HOWEVER I AM WELL AWARE YOU HAVE TAKEN THE NAME OF DUST!"

It was a Swap Sans, normally known as 'Blue' or 'Blueberry' depending on who one asked. 

"*I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR SOME TIME!" The Swap went on, walking forward his blue eyelights in the form of tiny hearts, "I AM CALLED CLEAVER! IT IS SO GOOD TO FINALLY BE ABLE TO MEET YOU LIKE THIS!"

The Swap Sans was covered in blood and dust, holding his nake's sake in one hand. 

"*I LOVE YOU!" Swap Sans, or Cleaver, suddenly informed him, "THE LOVE YOU SHOWED TOWARDS YOUR OWN BROTHER IS SO TOUCHING!" this made Dust frown slightly and look to his brother's floating skull, who raises his clawed red gloved hand and rolls his finger around, showing that Papyrus through this Sans was crazy. 

Dust had to agree. 

"*YOU LOVED YOUR BROTHER SO MUCH!" Cleaver went on stepping closer, this time making Dust step back, "THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO KILL HIM! NEVER LET HIM SUFFER THAT FATE ANY MORE! WHAT A SWEET MONSTER YOU ARE! SO LOVING AND KIND! YOU MEET ALL MY STANDARDS!"

Then it clicked, this monster was not only crazy, but he was also a yandere, a new kind of crazy in Multiverse scene of things. This much be the Swap Sans which had become the ERROR's follower a few years back. 

"*heh hahahahahahahahA! mad!" Dust laughs out happily, relaxing greatly, "ya mad! love me? i ain't worth anyone's love!"

"*EVEN IF YOU THINK THAT! CAN I LOVE YOU?" Cleaver questions him with a hopeful tone and pleading look. 

"*i don't care. do what ya like. as long as ya don't get in my way that is." Dust told the Swap Sans with an insane giggle, "what a surprising day."


	22. Ice Skating

Outer Sans liked ice skating found it a very calm and relaxing past time, he was very happy with his choice of moving away from his own universe to this frozen world filled with ice. 

However, this was not his frozen world. This place was currently some random universe his mate was meant to be patching. 

While he worked, the space skeleton found this frozen lake. 

Outer smiles brightly when he notices his mate trying his hardest to skate on the ice, his glitching body sometimes threw him off balance for a moment, which leads him to fall.

The ERROR growls lightly then gasp as he slips and falls once more. 

Outer skates over and help him up. 

"*why are ya always covered in this stuff when i let ya come with me?" Error questions looking him up and down, Outer follower his gaze, looking down on himself, he was **splattered** in different colours with black being the main one. 

"*getting rid of the competition." Outer explains with a lazy grin, he turns his skull slightly, toward where a puddle of ink lay upon the ice. 

Error raises his skull but said nothing. 

Outer held out his hands, which caused the Destroyer to sigh out. The space skeleton smiles when the glitching one linked their fingers together willingly. 

This was the best part of ice skating. 


	23. Making Ornaments

Dream Tale had been reset. 

Nightmare had kept his memories and he knew that his brother had as well. ...only the pair were playing a game, but actors of the past, trying their best to let everything that had happened between them be just a long terrible dream. 

The former cursed skeleton wanders up the path, making his way back to the Tree after a day of hiding in the woodlands below. 

And came to a halt at the sight before him. 

"*brother. what are you doing?" Nightmare questions in shock and horror at the display in front of him. 

"*Making ornaments for our home Brother," Dream explains with a sweet loving smile as he turns to greet him, he sat on the ground working on something in his hands, "What do you think?"

Nightmare stares at the bloody bodies over the creatures all around the base of the Tree, along with those hanging down from the branches in pieces and internal organs draped upon them. 

The silvery skeleton looks up the golden one, he noticed that his eyelights looked a little strange. The Dream of the past had always had star-shaped eyelights- the young Dream in front of him had solid gold round ones, looking much older than they should. 

"*This time Brother. I shall protect you!" Dream told him as he rose to his feet, "I shall not let anything happen to you! And you will be happy with me forever!"

Nightmare tries to keep up with his brother's words, in the end just smiles. 

"*thank you brother. but we can not have them laying around forever." Nightmare says as he walks over to him and hugs the bloody Dream, "i read somewhere that corpses help the growth of plants and trees. why not feed them to our tree? we are the tree's keepers. so this should be part of our duty too."

Dream appeared delighted with Nightmares reply and returns that hug tightly.

"*I love you Brother!" Dream says with a small sob, "I always wanted to protect you! Sorry I was so weak!"

"*i am sorry too." Nightmare responses sadly, "i never stopped to look at it from your place. you had a hard time too."

Dream nods his skull against Nightmare's shoulder, gripping onto his brother's shoulder blades. 

"*it is okay now dream. i forgive you." Nightmare told him softly, pulling away slightly, "and i hope you can forgive me also."

"*Always Brother! Always!" Dream cries out, going in for another tight hug.

"*...well then. do you want to continue making your ornaments?" Nightmare questions him kindly, rubbing his cheek on Dream's skull, "they only have a limited time to be up."

Dream gives one last tight hug and pulls away with a determined expression and firm nod. Laughing, Nightmare moves over to the piece that Dream had been working on when he returned and settles down on the ground there. 

Dream carefully sat down next to him, seemingly trying to get as close as he could. 

"*shall we begin brother?" Nightmare asks with his haunting voice. 

"*We shall!" Dream agrees as he picks up the piece and starts his work once more. 


	24. Giftmas Party

Outcode characters had their Giftmas party once every hundred years, this now included those were a little less than sane after it caught on. 

The ERROR did not know what to make of this 'Giftmas party', however...

It seemed that all the lovers he had ever had... had turned this Giftmas party into some kind of battle royale. 

Alphys, from the time he was a normal science Sans with no knowledge of the outside of his universe.

Adult Frisk, from the time he was a normal science Sans with no knowledge of the outside of his universe and had kept resetting his world. 

Toriel, from the time he was a normal science Sans with no knowledge of the outside of his universe

Gaster, from the time he was a normal science Sans with no knowledge of outside of his universe and had fallen into the core which changed everything.

Toriel, from the time after the change happened and he was a normal science Sans with now the knowledge of the outside universes. 

#13, from the time he was a normal science Sans with the knowledge and understanding of the outside universe. He had been invited to a Giftmas party back then too, meeting his other selves from neighbouring universes. 

Grillby, from the time he became merely a normal Sans with the knowledge and understanding of the outside universe, plus knowledge of the new form of resets. 

Toriel, from the time after the change happened and he was a normal Sans with now the knowledge of the outside universes, plus knowledge of the new form of resets. He had settled with her in the ruins. 

Asgore, from the time after the change happened and he was a normal Sans with now the knowledge of the outside universes, plus knowledge of the new form of resets. He had settled with him during one timeline when the human killed all of the underground apart from himself and the king. 

Papyrus... a moment of insanity from all the resets lead to him dating his brother. Somehow he made him fall in love with him too. 

Sans just wanted someone to love and understand him. 

After that Sans decided to swear off being with anyone until the resets stopped for good... they never did. 

And then the neverending genocide routes had started. 

Reaper, from the time he was trapped in the SAVE SCREEN, a Genocide Sans, or Geno. 

Sans, from the time when he reached the surface world with his other part of his SOUL. Geno and Sans both ended it quickly, they concluded that it was because they had the same SOUL that they wanted to be close to each other. 

Napstablook..., from the time he was Geno on the surface, it was an odd time for him. 

Blueberry, from the time he was Error Sans. And had knowledge of all the multiverse but had forgotten his time as Sci Sans, Norm Sans, Geno Sans. 

Lust..., from the time he was Error Sans. And had knowledge of all the multiverse but had forgotten his time as Sci Sans, Norm Sans, Geno Sans. And it ended rather fast when he realized this what it meant to have a weaker mate. 

Ink... from the time he was Error Sans... it went on for a long time but ended when Ink broke his SOUL by telling him it was just a game of play pretend, it was the longest mate he had ever had.

Dream... Dream from the time he was Error Sans, it was on the rebound since Ink had been playing with Dream and Blue at the same time. 

Nightmare, from the time he became ERROR, completing disowning the name 'Sans'. Nightmare had been a surprisingly good mate but both parted when it was revealed that the dark creature was in love with another that he could not have. 

After that Error decided not to have any more lovers. 

However... from all across the different timelines they had come, all with their memories of that time, all fighting over the mate they regretted letting go. 

The ERROR did not know what to do with these lovesick fools, nor who had set all this up. When he found them, he was sure to slowly end them. 

A scream of pain rose in the air and another monster of his past turned to dust. It was yet another Toriel, there was only one more left... 

"*what a crazy party..." Error grumbles to himself from his place overlooking the whole arena that had been prepared for them to fight in...


	25. Opening Presents

Lust sat opening another present, it was yet another bottle filled with monster dust and he could not help but smile. 

Turning he leans over and kisses the ERROR yet again and places the bottle containing another one of his former lovers to one side.

"*thank you darling!" Lust told him truthfully, really loving the fact that his mate went around to everyone who had ever touched him and killed them for him, "this too is wonderful!" 

Error beams at the happy state his mate were in. Then he notices the single little present he had not given to Lust. 

"*that was is for you my love." Lust says brightly, reaching for another gift, "i had a little bit of help with that."

Error quickly wore open the wrapping and opens the small box. 

Inside was a silver ring with a little white diamond. 

"*it is made from compressed monster dust." Lust told him and then raises his help hand showing that his ring finger was missing- on the pinky was the blue string he had tied there, "since i did not need it. and have this." he wiggles the pinky, "i thought i would give you something of me."

Before Error could say anything Lust reaches over grabs the ring and the mega-glitch' hand, then slips the ring onto the pinky as he had done for him., rather than the ring finger- the ERROR believed in the string of fate which was normally on the left pinky finger, so in his orbits, this was where a wedding ring should go. 

"*thank you!" Error told his mate happily, leaning over he gives him and hug, his fear of touch was still there, it was something he would never fully get over, however, he put up with it for his mate's sake. 

"*i love you error." Lust says sweet, returning the hug and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"*i love ya too. if anyone even takes ya from me. they will be a painful end." The ERROR says in as much of a loving tone he could manage with his glitching voice. 

The pair sat together, just enjoying each other company and staring at the bottles of dust surrounding them. 


End file.
